Work of Art
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: Bella had been a member of the Volturi for years but when Aro tells her to visit Forks, Washington to report on his friend Carlisle Cullen. Aro gives her the option of staying with them. eventually Bella/Jasper
1. Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Pairing Bella/ Jasper

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Bella<p>

* * *

><p>Bella stood next to Jane waiting for Aro who had always given her, her assignments. It was a real shame that her last assignment had to end so quickly.<p>

She had gone on the assignments as a vampire. Normally, she would be told to use her abilities to stay in a human disguise. That time was different.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Aro had sent her on assignment to kill a vampire in Florida whom wanted to out the entire vampire community. Bella used her special talents to convince him that she was on his side. She wanted him to love her but forget about the world of vampires. Aro had told her to kill him with kindness, literally. In the end, Bella had done just that when she had a little 'accident' that sent another group of vampires into frenzy.

To be sure he died she made sure the truck tipped over near the target's home. She knew he would have to at least go check out the incident.

The vampires smelt the scent of human blood that Bella spilt into her truck. It was not Bella's blood but it had not mattered to hungry vampires.

Other vampires who where living in the area attacked, which left Bella the opportunity to play dead for the police while that vampire that Aro sent her for lay dying when the attack ended. Bella was not sure if the vampire was trying to save her or that he was out for her blood.

The vampire who was a blood drinker had no time to analyze the situation. He only knew that Bella could be in pain or dying. He had no idea that he was being set up.

None of her targets had the slightest clue about her assignment.

Bella waited for the police to decide what to do with everyone then Bella coughed which gave the dying vampire that extra incentive to try to live. She coughed again gasped for air as her eyes went dead.

The vampire who she had been sent to kill died from blood lose. Bella had planned to pretend that she was in a blood rage then accidently kill him. Too bad he died before she could do kill him herself.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Now, Bella stayed seated next to Jane waiting Aro to speak. She never thought about him. Jane was her sister in arms. Jane was the only one to really understand her.<p>

She still felt lonely without the young looking vampire. Even on assignment they kept in touch. Bella always thought that after living so long, she would have more friends.

"Bella, oh my lovely Bella you have completed your task. Good for you." Aro smirked at her knowing that she would become even more competitive the next time. Bella was such an interestingly creative vampire. To him she was a priceless work of art.

From the first day she joined his group, he could see so much potential in her eyes. He knew she would serve him well. Also, he knew that she would make friends with Jane.

Jane deserved someone to keep her life less stressful. His favorite pet went to extremes to make him happy which troubled him. He appreciated her determination but he knew that time would cause her to grow bitter toward him. So, Bella was the answer to his prayers when Bella joined them after her lover passed away.

Aro glanced away from the two to speak with Marcus about daily events. They often had done that when Marcus came back from hunting.

Bella turned her head away from them to see Felix doing a crossword puzzle that was dropped from the last feeding session. Felix had a weak spot for the puzzles. Aro never minded so Felix would often be seen doing them when he had to wait for long hours.

"I see you are home, Isabella." Marcus noticed her as one of the reasons that kept Jane's sanity in check. Without Isabella, Jane would become a shell of herself. "What tactic did you use this time?"

"Master, the truck one." Bella answered him slowly as to not show disrespect for him.

"I see you are losing your creative edge young vampire." Marcus loved to bait Bella which gave him such pleasure watching her display any emotion behind those eyes.

Bella thought about him teasing her. The man was surely deranged. Bella loved her truck. So what if it was a little beat up. She had not used it every time she went out. It could still be fixed up to look a little better. She would show him. Bella would us it in her next assignment.

Aro had plans for her almost right away. "I would like you to go to Fork, Washington to visit an old friend of mine. Carlisle Cullen he has been expecting a visit from me for a long while. I regret that I have little time for that single visit. You will go as a human. Use your gift to gain their trust in human form. Do not attempt to kill them. You may however, join their family if you see fit."

Bella sat there in shock. Her family had given her the option to leave them. Who would her talents long term? Why? Wondered if Aro wanted to purposely get read of her. Had that been it? Would he give her, away?

She doubted that they would think her human. That was only an inside joke to her. The only people that would think her a human, would be humans.

Marcus briefed Bella about her assignment with the Carlisle Cullen. Everything was set up for her to be a teenager that would move to Forks, Washington. She would have to be careful about hunting in the forest but she had always been so careful in the past.

A back story was carefully crafted that she would have to remember in order to fit-in. People had been given fake memories of her as a child. Everything was all set up for her visit. Even her truck would be included in the fake back story.

Bella wondered what it would be like to have a father and mother, again. Her real family had been killed so many years ago but she could still remember their dignified faces that held such hope for her future. She remembered how her brothers and sister would act around her. They always had accepted her. She had not experienced the love of a family since before she was turned into a vampire.

She had Jane and the others but her heart wanted more.

Bella had given up trying to find someone that would love her, not wanting someone else to take their place. After, she became a vampire she allowed few people to get close to her emotionally. Only Jane had broken her exterior wall causing her more than a little pain in the process. Jane was now her good friend which gave Bella a feeling of loyalty toward her.

She had been getting softer toward the other vampires around her. Even though, she would fight about the topic of a mate to her best friend, Bella could not help but see herself without one.

Leaving her Volturi family behind had never crossed her mind but if Aro wanted her to leave: who was she to disobey orders? "You will leave right, away."

Bella stood up proudly giving a deep courtesy. "Master, your will, will be done."

"As always my dear, Bella." Aro appeared to be pleased with her. Inside, he knew that she might be lost to him. The future was open to too many doors. No one knew what the future could hold if they knew they changed it.

His Bella was the cruelest of all of them. No one dared to take the time to kill someone with love or kindness in Volterra. Others liked to drag out the pain physically or quickly cause pain. She was a work of priceless work of art. He would hate to lose her but he felt guilty for not visiting Carlisle Cullen. Why not give him a piece of art for his family to appreciate?


	2. New Mommy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Mommy<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was ready for Bella to start her new life. However, it was only an assignment to her. Bella had only two real families in her long life. Joining a new one had not seemed right to her. She had always had the Volturi to return to in the past. Why would she want to leave the Volturi? She hunted humans with them. They ment everything to her. After all, they had given her shelter.<p>

Shoving those thoughts of the Volturi out of her mind, Bella remained seated in her new bedroom. She was use to the smell of humans so she kept her mind free of that distraction. "Mom?" Bella had snuck in during the night with no thought to as to peek at her new mother. Everyone's memories were changed so she felt no need to look at some woman that had not needed to see her last night.

"You need something, Bella?" Her mother walked into the room carrying some biscuits fresh from the oven. Her mother had used the recipe from the box but it was for the best. Bella had heard that her new mom had, had money troubles in the past which led her to believe that the biscuits must have been a peace offering for her journey up north.

"Mom do you ever think what it would have been like if you stayed with Dad?" Bella thought about living with two parents. In past assignments she had not been left her with a one parent family.

"Bella. I want you to know that I love you. Your dad and I just didn't work out. We both love you. I know you don't understand. You will one day." Her mother wanted her to love her father. She had not wanted to be the evil one that took Bella away from her father. Being with her father would help them both.

Bella wanted to gut the woman before her. Love was the key word in all her plans. If she had not need the woman, her mommy dearest, would be dead. It didn't matter if her new mom had the best of intentions.

In conjunction with her new assignment, an initial mother figure was required to stay alive. So, instead of snuffing out the life of her new mom ... she took a biscuit, placed it to her lips and licked it. "Can we spend the day together before I leave?"

"Is there something wrong? You don't look well. You are so pale. Maybe, this is not the best idea after all." Her new mother touched her hand. "You're cold as ice. Honey! Honey, come in here."

"What is it, Dear?" Attentively, the man stepped into Bella's room. He would have never step into her room without Bella's mother say so in the first place.

Ah, the new stepfather, Bella thought. Bella watched as the man gave her an inquisitive glance. She felt comforted in her new mommy's actions. At least her new daddy cared for her. "Come quick. Feel." Her mother held out Bella hand. "Touch. Her hands are cold."

In an act of pure kindness, he felt Bella's finger tips. As he touched her fingers he felt the chill of her her hands on his. He rubbed both of his hands attempting to make them feel warmer. No such luck. "Keep her company; I will call 9-1-1. Bella hold on. We will get you help. Dear, stay with her." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call the hospital.

Bella watched gentleness in the man's eyes. Love? In her world men like him had no place. As a teenager, Bella knew that she should not be so kind to the man who stole her mommy away from her daddy but she was no teenager. Ok, according to the research done on her mother the man had tried several times to replace her father after the divorce. Still, she had to stay in character, "Dad will be waiting for me. I would not want to be a bother. Besides, I have to go to see my dad."

Her mother held her close. "Bella, stop it. You will go to the hospital."

"Mother. I am not a little girl, anymore." Bella wanted to wiggle out of her mother's hold not because of the smell of her mother's blood but because the research told her to that she might have done that to her mother. A parent had never held her so close before in any assignment let alone had their new husband shone such care toward her. Was that what it felt like to be loved? Really, loved? Bella was not so sure.

Bella put her arms around her new mother. Maybe, she could pretend to be a teenager just for these human's sake.

"You are my little girl." Her mother kissed her forehead then she smoothing out her hair with gentle fingers.

"Thanks, mom." Bella rolled her eyes but inside she really meant it. They cared for her. She put her hand to heart wondering if she really had felt something then the feeling was gone.

Bella knew that she would have to feed more often if she wanted to stay with her new father. Her new mother had caught onto her drop in temperature. Then, it accrued to her that she should have hypnotized her mother. She could have taken her mother's blood. If it really was love that she felt then she would not have killed the woman.

Instead, Bella decided not to risk killing her. She dealt with the emergency workers using her powers so that they would hand over a bag of blood. It was not the best plan but she needed her hands to feel less icy when she was to visit her new daddy. Bella hadn't wanted to keep him waiting too long.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: I Will Remember You<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback to Bella packing for her trip-<p>

Bella remembered packing for the assignments that she was currently assigned too, along with her time with the Volturi.

Bella had discovered that she had powers. She not only had the power of a shield but she had the power to control the emotion of love in others to a certain extent. She sensed love in others which allows her to sort-of know when it is time to kill her target.

Jane loved to make fun of her for it. Bella hated when Jane would burst into song. Before Bella left, Jane had broken out into singing Cheap Trick's song, "I Want You To Want Me".

"I want you to want me.  
>I need you to need me.<br>I'd love you to love me.  
>I'm beggin' you to beg me."<p>

Bella remembered throwing her long robe at Jane. "That is not funny. Alright, if that is how you want it." Bella started singing Three Days Grace's song, "Pain".

"Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"<p>

"Bella, you know you are not funny." Jane pretended to leave the room only to race down the hall to get some freezing cold water and return. She kept the water behind her back. "I have decided to forgive you."

"I knew you would come to your senses." Before, Bella could react Jane poured the water over her head.

Bella screamed knowing that it was futile to scream. No one would come to help her.

Jane only stood there an arm's length away laughing at Bella. Ice water dripped off of Bella soaking her clothing. "Do you feel the pain?" Jane's eyes seemed to tinkle as they filled with mirth.

Bella rang out her clothing. Water splashed onto the floor. "I am feeling something." Chunks of ice cubs hit the floor making, "dinging," sounds.

Worst of all, Felix was walking by when Jane decided to pour the water on her. How could Jane embarrass her like that in front of Felix of all vampires? Bella was devastated by what Jane had done to her.

-End of flashback-

* * *

><p>That had only happened last night. She would miss Jane more then all the others. Jane had been a best friend to her. If she choose to leave the Volturi she would have to be gone from her best friend for years.<p>

Her last assignment had taken three years. The Volturi often had not required proof on if her targets intent to expose the vampire race. In other cases, it had taken ten years to find out if a target could be guilty.

Being gone from her friends was not fair but Jane and Felix had always written her if she was away more than a week. It took a long time before Felix returned her greeting. Now, he often joined in on Jane and her pranks.

To her knowledge, Aro had only wanted her to have dinner with Carlisle. Dinner in the past: involved hunting with her friends or her targets. Friends having something to do with Jane. Everyone else was kind-of a friend. She had never hunted with someone that she had just met unless they happened to be part of her assignment.

She wanted to spend some more time with her friends but she knew that justice had to be done.

Bella had not regretted being able to procure a bag of blood only because the EMT that thought she was cute. She used her power to hide one of the bags under her hoody shirt which made her look a little fatter. Only moments later, he came to his senses trying to remember how many bags of blood were stocked in the emergency vehicle. Some humans were mental giants, that EMT must have been one of them.

That also included her escaping from the vehicle in order to race to the hospital's waiting room so that her mother could take her to the airport.

Her mother and her new stepfather picked her up from the hospital just as Bella had planned. Bella hoped that it would give her more time with her mother to talk in the car. She gave them a story about how the doctor told her that she could go on a plane right away but she should take it easy for the next few days.

They had not needed to know the truth. Telling them that she was a vampire would only confuse them. A human should not be told about vampires unless they were targeted as a meal.

Her mother looked back at Bella from the font seat of her new husband's car. "I want you to know that we both care about you."

Bella's new stepdad kept his eyes on the road but she could tell from the look on his face that he wanted to tell her something. "You really did give us a scare."

"Thanks." Bella knew she should act more like a teenager. She had decided that the look that was chosen for her was a little emo friendly without all the black. She was glad that her clothes were not goth or punk. Still, even with her clothing washed, she gave off a possible unwashed look. Dressing inferior to others might keep others away which was fine with Bella. Still, she worried that someone would see her as a charity case, too.

Humans might want to talk to her if they thought she was approachable. She hoped that her look that she would keep them away for awhile.


	4. Family Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

About the story: This is an alternate world where Bella has been working for the Volturi for years.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Family Meeting<p>

* * *

><p>The Cullen family decided to sit down to have a family meeting. It had not been long since their last meeting but that one included talk about each family members. Their inner circle of members of the family included: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Edward.<p>

Carlisle was sure that Alice would have had a vision soon enough that would help the family. He wanted to get what he thought out in the open before they started to develop their own conclusions.

"It has come to my attention that Volturi will be sending a representative to join me in a hunt. This particular vampire will be arriving soon." Carlisle wanted to make it sound like the meeting was no big deal. One vampire alone could not do much damage. He would be there when the vampire hunted. That particular vampire would have been told to hunt animals which would make the human population safe to go on with their lives.

Edward though about how one vampire could ruin their family's dynamic. He had it good for so long. The Volturi wanted to screw with his happy home. True, he was not happy most of the time but he was content. "How long will that vampire be staying in Forks?" Being a vampire himself, made him think of all the things that he had not had in life. However, he had never been able to deny that he was a vampire.

Vampires hunted with and without his family. He believed himself a soulless vampire that hunted to stay alive. However, he believed that he should not hunt humans.

That vampire coming to see them would show vampires like Jasper that it was alright to slip up every once in a while. Once or twice? No, problem. Edward knew he alone would have to stop that before it happened. If Jasper slipped, Emmet would not far behind then Rosaliea.

"That I do not know." Alice felt fear run down her body at the fact of not knowing the future. She loved her family. Her very best friend in the entire world was going to find his mate soon. A distraction would hinder or throw off the scent of a mate miles away. Their was nothing that she could do to help.

"How do we know that this vampire will not hunt each of us down and kill us?" Jasper suggested that only for the fact that Alice and him had talked about his mate. She was somewhere out there waiting for him to love her.

"We don't know that," Alice only wanted to bask in the security that was her family. They loved her. Carlisle would know what has to be done for the good of all of the family. He would make sure the vampire knew the limitations of what he expected of her or him.

"One vampire against all seven of us. We have to be smarter than one vampire." Emment knew that he was not a smart vampire but seven of them had to be smarter. That vampire was not even there in Forks but everyone was turning into basket cases: ready to break at any time.

"It is a common practice that the Volturi sends enforcers in threes or more." Carlisle interjected as he held Esme close to him.

"What does that make this vampire?" Edward asked wondering if they should move before they were all killed. They might be able to fake their deaths before ever being found out.

One vampire? Ha. "One vampire. We can take him or her." Emment told them in a less than convincing voice.

Alice was beside herself with worry. A visitor? What the hell? What if that person tried mess up her future wardrobe choices? "We can't have visitors. You know Jasper's true mate will be in the area. How will he know her if he is trying to not die? We have all been waiting for her."

Esme wanted to calm Alice down. The love that she felt for her mate was matched only by her love for her children. She was so proud to have them by her side. "Have you seen a face to go with this girl?" She was confident that everything would work out for the best.

Alice pouted as she said, "No."

"I am being kept from finding my true mate." Jasper sighed wondering if the Volturi had sent a vampire to kill his mate.

Edward heard Jasper's thoughts loud and clear. He could hear the growl in the back of Jasper's mind. He knew that Alice wanted to protect Jasper. Esme was relying on her mate to do the right thing. Rosalie wanted to retreat back into her room until the vampire went back to his or her own home.

Rosalie threw her arms around Emment. "I don't want to lose you."

All the emotions in the room were sweeping though the room like a giant dinosaur in the room to Jasper. It was over whelming. The emotions were threatening to swallow him whole. There was no way for him to sense or find his mate with such emotions around him.

Carlisle decided to calm them down. "I will take care of the matter. I would like for all of you to not do anything rash until I figure out what is really going on."

They reluctantly agreed with him. Each of them were secretly worried about the safety of their family. They went off in separate directions to think about the new guest that would soon arrive in the area. They felt the impending dread that might soon affect their family.


	5. Airplane Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Airplane Ride<p>

* * *

><p>Bella had always mentally checked out of her current situation, staring out a window or focusing on an object for long amounts of time was a means-to-an-end. She called that sleep. Humans closed their eyes then drifted off to dream but Bella had not possessed the ability to sleep. She closed her eyes many a time but sleeping was impossible.<p>

"We are here." Her new daddy-in-law told her.

She wanted out of the car hours ago. They could not sing to save both of their lives. Their voices combined were the equivalent of screeching cats in mating season. Her ears would never be the same. Their voices had won some unexpected war that she had yet to know she was a party to in the first place.

"Good-luck, Bella. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," her mother told her. Bella wondered what the saying meant, anyway.

What would her mother not do? All research pointed to Renee being able to take on all challenges head on without a though as to Bella's well-being.

She had not bothered to show emotion. With her sitting in the backseat her expression would not be seen by them. "I will try."

Being near humans in a car was not something vampires practiced. That was why she owned a truck. If someone wanted a ride, she could always keep the windows open. In Florida, she had the AC full blast to keep the heat from intensifying the scent. One human in her truck was enough but a car could hold a number of them.

They parked in front of the airport. Her mother passed her twenty dollars telling her to send her a t-shirt.

What the hell? A twenty? The shipping cost would bring the total of a t-shirt over twenty dollars. Send her a t-shirt. She would need to wait for a sale. What the hell was her new mommy thinking? Bella started to understand why she might call her mom by her first name. The woman had no concept with money. Bella decided that she would get a shirt from a second hand store.

With a quick hug and a quick kiss she was off to make her way through the populated airport filled with delicious smelling humans. Oh, yeah. That smell was enough to drive a vampire to drink. Too bad there were cameras everywhere. Those crafty humans were always trying to escape from being lunch.

Twenty minutes later, she was on a private jet that was provided for her. She could not be expected to be contained in an airplane with humans for long. Heidi proved a snack for her. He was about twenty-five years old of medium build. His blood tasted so sweet that she could not help but to give her thinks to her pale, mahogany eyed friend.

Bella normally only considered Heidi a friend during hunting and battles. Bella doubted that that the vampire would ever share a meal with her. Heidi tended to drink too much. Often, the vampire was very selfish with her meals.

Heidi only smirked at her. She looked so smart in her airline hostess uniform. "I thought you would like your present."

"Of course, I did. How did you get the time off to spend time with me?" Bella always suspected that Heidi had an easy job. Heidi only had to get humans. Bella had to wait years for the vampire that she was assigned to, to show his or her real colors. The Cullens would be the same way. In three to five years, she would figure out how they kept their eyes from not turning red. Maybe, it was a special power. Still, she didn't expect to stay that long.

Biting was not a crime but doing said biting in front of everyone would give the Volturi a good excuse to kill them. How much time being around humans could they really take until they succumbed to bloodlust?

"I am only here to make sure that you actually go to Seattle. The Volturi don't want you taking a plane somewhere you actually would want to go." Heidi emphasized word actually if only to prove her point. She knew that Bella would not want to go to Seattle to be near boring animal drinkers.

"Where is the trust?" What the hell? It was not like she purposely went the wrong places. Planes had delays all the time. Sometimes she was even forced to be shoved in small planes with humans that she could not even drink from: not fair.

Heidi was not buying Bell's pretend nature at all. The woman had thousands of excuses for ending up at her location late. "Speaking from someone who claimed that she had to find her luggage in the jungle when all of us know you wanted to see how fast Kenyans really were in Africa. Right, Bella?" Getting there on time was never Bella's strong point.

A few less Kenyans in long distance races would allow other countries to win foot races. Italians needed to win sometime. Why were Kenyans always winning foot races? Damn you, Kenya.

"Officially my luggage was missing last time I was in Africa. You saw the reports." There were four reports. Four. Why had no one believed her?

"Mmhm." No way, Bella had to be lying. "Right. What about the time when you were to go to Spain but you ending up riding watching races in France?"

"I had some time to watch a race. I know you did not give birth to me so back off. It was only one race." Bella hated being watched all the time. Heidi needed to get a better hobby. Maybe, the vampire could take up quilting. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side. You are my friend."

"Even when I know you are full of crap?" Heidi taped Bella on the shoulder in order to annoy the hack out of Bella. Then, she took the seat next to her.

There was no way she would admit to purposely trying to kill Kenyans in order for the Italian citizens to win foot races. And, the killing some of the racer in France was fun, to say the least. "It was not my fault." She scooted her butt closer to the side of the plane.

"Whatever you tell yourself to get off at night." A smirk played on her lips in a knowing smile.

How had she sunk so low? Heidi knew her plans. Gone were the times when her life was actually easy to cover up. Sometimes she really had not cared if anyone found out about her. "Don't make me smack you." Vampires were all the same, anyway. They all were a bunch of assholes who wanted to suck the life out of everyone. Her job was only to prove that being an asshole would endanger the vampire community.

Bella would never hit Heidi. Heidi knew it would be fun to tease her, though. "You would really smack me? You love me. I am the bringer of free snacks."

That snack as she called him was not half bad. Heidi was indeed a true friend with snack benefits. What would she do without Heidi to cheer her up at the last minute? "You are lucky you're my friend. You're just so lucky. You have no idea how lucky."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I don't hate Kenya or France. I am only using that country as a plot device for Bella's character. I could have easy used another country as an example. Jamaica for example: has the incredible Asafa Powell who is the fast man alive. He wins all the time. I doubt it is the shoes that make him fast. Simply, amazing.<p> 


	6. Isabella Is Her Name

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Isabella Is Her Name<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I had only met my new mommy a day ago. She was sleeping like some innocent ready to be drained dry of her very lifeblood.

Yes, I thought about it. I hope that the reports were not right about the woman. Caius's sources might not be right. She might not be a bitch starving for the next lay. I hope that that was not the case. Caius tends to be a little extreme wanting every human to be punished all the time.

As if killing my new family would be an option. The Volturi might have me burnt alive if I killed them right away. Later, I guess would be a better idea for the home fires to burn.

According to the research that I have been given, the woman will be divorced in a matter of years. Tick tock. Once Renee feels dullness, bored, and the safety of her new husband she will move on to her next hobby. Renee had so many new things on her mind that Caius had a hard time understanding reports on the woman. Every report was different. He even doubted that Renee would be married to her new infatuation for very long.

I doubt I would be able to keep her interest long. The woman has lost several homes because she has forgotten to pay her rent. How she even caught the eye of Phil, her new husband, I will never know.

That woman-child needs a reality check but not from me. I am to be her daughter. It is not my job to play mommy. Too bad, the woman had never grown up. I guess some people never do grow up. I know some vampires who have never grown up mentally. Why should my new mommy be any different? I understand, I just don't want to understand.

Ok, on to the werewolves. The reports were quite specific that I am to be near werewolves. I know that their elders know I will be in the area. I am a 'cold one' as they called me. I will stay away from them as long as I can but they know that I will be hunting animals and not humans.

I hope not to see any of those werewolves. I hear they smell. I will be a grateful vampire if they stay away from me the entire time.

Charlie, my new father, has proved a mystery to the Volturi. His position: chief of police whom has yet to find someone to love him after all of his years away from his ex-wife. Were they true life mates? I doubt it considering how easy Renee gives up on everything she tries to do.

I miss all my friends back home. Why had I had to leave so soon?

* * *

><p>-With the Cullens-<p>

"I see someone, I see someone." Alice announced to the rest of her family.

Jasper wanted to comfort his past lover. They were still close but not in a platonic way. "What did you see?" My mate ... she could have scene my mate. His mind screamed for her to get on with it.

"A vampire. Female. Dark Brown hair. I can see her. She is hunting." Alice announced becoming even more exited as she sensed Jasper's emotions rolling off of him.

"Is she going to attack us?" Rosalie inquired not wanting the female to tare her father figure to shreds.

Alice had not scene anyone attacking any of the Cullens. "I only saw her hunting. I do not see her attacking us."

"There would be safety in numbers. Hunting with the female alone may prove to be dangerous." Rosaline told her trying to keep Carlisle from going near that female alone.

"It would only scare her. We should trust that she is here as an effort of good will from the Volturi." Esme wanted to welcome the girl into their home but was still worried about what might happen to the rest of her children.

Good will? They should listen to her. "Good will? They don't want to wish us good will."

"They want to take Edward and Alice away from us." Emmet said as he stood beside his wife.

"I don't want to go. We should make her go home." Edward told them knowing that each of them wanted the vampire to leave as soon as possible.

Jasper knew that they would not allow him to help. "How?"

Esme had not liked how they were speaking about someone they had not met. Being a loving individual, she had never wished ill will on others. "Now, we should try to accept her. We don't know if she is a danger to us."

"Your right. We should give her a chance. There is no need to hurt an innocent vampire." Jasper said trying to think about masturbating so that Edward would not know what he was really planning to do later that day. He doubted that his mate would make an appearance soon. He was sure that that was his family's way of telling him not to try making matters worse.

"We know nothing of her. She could kill us all." Rosalie had not wanted to die. She was thinking about all the ways that the Volturi would kill them. They would take her out back of her home but they would rape her first. Shit, she needed to flee. Run. Where could she go? They would find her.

Carlisle would not need Edward's gift to tell what all of them were thinking. "I am going to go hunting with her as soon as I get home from work. I have already made up my mind."

Esme saw her family's discomfort. As their mother, naturally she wanted to help them. "Alice, what if he took someone with him?"

"I don't see you meeting with her right away." Alice told him. "Bella. Isabella is her name."


	7. Finding Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Thanks for the reviews. On to the short chapter…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Finding Bella<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper knew just what he was going to do that night. He had told his family that he was going hunting because he felt their emotions over-riding his thoughts. It was true but he had other things on his mind.<p>

Bella. She was an unknown factor. Why would she be visiting? When had the Volturi made house calls? That made no sense.

He had wanted to get Carlisle alone to talk about the woman but it would have alerted Edward or worse alert Alice. Esme would only tell him not worry.

Jasper felt worried but knew that Esme would try to calm him down with her motherly ways. Waiting would take too long. Another question popped into his skull. Why only send one vampire?

Getting no answers on his own, he decided to go to the Seattle airport to search the flights coming in to Seattle from Phoenix. There were several every day but he knew a vampire when he saw one. Immediately, he used his car to travel to the Seattle airport. It took hours to get there by car because it was 'that time' of the day.

When he finally arrived, he was so excited to track any vampire in the area. In his mind, driving to the airport by car took forever. Who knew how horrible Washington drivers where going to be that day? In some areas, he wondered who would give them driver's licenses.

The traffic was going slow again. There had to be another traffic jam. The four lanes of traffic crept along only a slight bit faster than watching paint dry.

He was astounded that he even made it to the airport.

* * *

><p>At the airport, he was free to look up the fight. He had taken so long that he wondered if he would even meet Bella.<p>

He had not needed to wonder though; the moment their eyes met, there was a connection. He watched as a female vampire told a man that she was with to wait for her. She had to go to the rest room.

Jasper could not help himself but to fallow her. She led him away from the man down the hallway until she was out of range of the man.

No one else in the world mattered to him at that moment. Her body called to him in a way he could not place. Longing? Lust? For once, he was unable to understand the emotion racing though his body.

Jasper followed her; his curiosity peeking with what she would have to tell him.

Bella waited for the vampire to approach her. Only then, had she pulled out his photo and showed it to him. "Jasper Hale. Fallowing me?"

That was fast. He had found her. "I am only looking out for my family's best interests. Now, that I have seen you I don't know what they have to fear in such a delicate flower like yourself."

"Well, then. You will not mind me visiting. This delicate flower is in need of some tending would you be the vampire to attend to me." Ha, that would shut him up. Bella was pleased with herself for thinking of that line. It reminded her of that Batman film with the female villain Poison Ivy.

He wondered if she was coming on to him or she had watched that Batman film too many times. If she started to try to kill him with a single kiss, he would know it was the second. He remembered that Emmett had told him that the second kiss was the antidote. "I am sure that many a man has miss-stepped his boundaries to get lost in your garden."

Not working, Bella warned herself. "I am sure you have knowledge of such things. I wonder where your agricultural accomplishments lay, Jasper."

"Careful, Bella, I would not want to show you such talents here in present company." The vampire needed to be put in her place but his mind began to think that her place was in his arms.

Bella could tell that his emotions had changed toward her. "Good night to you. Unless you wish to see more of me, later." She would not mind some company but she had little time to play around with some horny vampire.

He wondered if that was an invitation. Jasper knew how to slip out of his home. It would not take long to find her. "Later. I will see you, later. Leave a light on for me."

Bella watched him go. If she were human, she would be blushing like mad. However, she knew that game. She would have sex with him, soon. He would ignore her. Bella felt like such a slut but she had not liked the feeling of being alone.

Besides, he had approached her. Jasper had not demanded sex from her. He had not said anything about sex. However, that was what there talk was all about; there was not a never-ending vow of love attached to his statements.

She felt as if she could slap herself. Where were those thoughts coming from anyway? Bella never thought that way in the past. One vampire showed up and showed interest in her that was not unheard of in her lifetime, Bella argued that point with herself.

What was this feeling that she was having for Jasper? Once, she had sex with him Bella hoped that those feelings would fade so that she could get her assignment over with right away.

New plan, Bella told herself.

1. Make nice with her human dad.

2. Hunting with Carlisle Cullen.

3. Have sex with Jasper Hale.

4. Leave town.

That sounded like the perfect plan. What could go wrong?


	8. Isabella Swan: Official Screw Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Isabella Swan: Official Screw Up<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I disposed of the evidence all except for Jasper's picture. A normal teen would have a picture of her boyfriend in her wallet or on her. I had noticed that over the years when I was searching bodies for evidence of guilt. It was good for finding witnesses, too.

I should have disposed of the evidence earlier but I forgot. It was done no use thinking about it, anymore.

I cannot believe that happened to me. Jasper Hale, one of those Cullens talked to me right away in the airport. That Alice must have had something to do with him being there to shake me up.

What was he doing, scaring me like that? I was not to meet with any of the Cullens until later, tonight. Tonight. I would not have thought them to send Jasper to greet me. Moreover, I could do nothing to him. He could have…could have… well, I am not sure but he might have done something.

What could he have done in an airport? There were cameras everywhere but he was not a young vampire. He was not some crazy that wanted to get a rise out of me. What was his plan?

His words. His words had made me change my plans so quickly.

Ok, down girl, I told myself. Venom was already starting to pool in my mouth. What a mouth watering hot guy. Definitely, hot. I might put his picture up, masturbate to it, and then hide it.

Hide it? Who am I a little girl? He was getting me to think of all sorts of strange things that I normally don't do with pictures of men. He was not someone to lose my mind over in any manner.

She traced over his picture with her fingers. "Jasper."

"What was that?"

"Just a pin pal. Jasper Hale. I was hoping to met with him."

"Someone has a crush."

"Dad. He is only pin pal."

"Not the way I see it. Invite me to the wedding."

"Dad."

Damit he saw the picture. Pin pal? Do people even do that now-a-days? No matter. My dad bought the story.

"All grown up I see. Soon, there will be no time for your dear old dad. Just, put me in file 13. I will be out of your way."

"It is not like that. He is cute. Ok, I said it. You have me saying it. Are you happy with yourself? I in no way want to get read of you."

"I know Bella. You seemed so quite. I wanted to connect or reconnect with you."

Bella thought about telling him everything was going to be ok. Sharing her feelings with him but there was someone in the Cullen mix of vampires that could read minds. Edward Cullen was a high priority code red. She needed to keep her thoughts to herself. She told herself to act like a teenager.

Now, Edward would find out that she thought Jasper was cute. Great. Ways to go Bella tell the world, she yelled at herself inside her head without trying to look crazy.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

Soon, my dad received a phone call from Phoenix. It was not the good kind of phone call.

I slipped up big-time. It turned out stealing that blood was not the brightest idea I have ever had in my un-life. No one ever accused me of being smart but I messed this life. I will have to live with it.

Of course, my dad held me accountable. I was sent back to Phoenix to go to juvenile court. Great, now I am a bad kid, horrible daughter, and a danger to blood banks everywhere.

If I stay Bella Swan, I could end up a writer. Everyone loves a hard-luck case. I can only imagine how my life will read.

Isabella Swan loving daughter until she lost control one day. Yes, at the early age of 17 she hit rock bottom. After, an estrange stint in prison Isabella went on to write her memories which lead her to be interviewed by Barbra Walters. That was when the world found out how tragic her life was really like in her first days of her own self-denial. The world first called her a selfish brat who never loved her mother or father. Then, they called her a real day vampire. Christian groups everywhere protested as Isabella plead her case.

I am sure Barbra Walters would call me a 'disturbed and confused little girl'.

Instead, the court made me do some community service but my mom was devastated. The hypocrite wanted me to earn back her trust. She had been a danger to everyone around her for years. I would not trust her with a stuffed animal yet alone my life.

My thoughts had been corrupted each day by Jasper Hale. I kept thinking about him.

Somehow, I was able to move back to Washington to be near my dad but I was put in a special school for 'that kind of bad kid.' I was one of them. Those kids talked about as future prisons, waiting for fate to take charge.

There were no schools like that in Fork, Washington. Surprised? I was not. It is too small to have one of those schools. However, fear not Seattle does: yeah me. I am so happy in there: note the sarcasm.

Mom suggested I go to make sure I never stole ever again. In addition, Dad was too much of a loser to speak up for himself. I hated my life. I was stuck days at first without feeding inside. Everyone was starting to look like prime rib.

Do not even ask how they took my blood or urine for testing. I do not want to relive that.

The only thing that made me not go into a blood rage was Jasper's picture. If I could sigh, I would. Every time, I see my Jasper. I mean Jasper Hale. What was I thinking? Darn it.

I will start, again. As I was staying. Every time, I see Jasper Hale my head clears up. My mind wonders to a place where we might be friends. I wonder what he would be doing today.

Back to my own life. The good news was that I was drug free. My body started to twitch a little without the blood so they thought I was going though withdraws. I even have a prescription to calm me down even though I do not say much. I cannot say much the bloodlust makes my speech slur. I am having trouble reading or even thinking strait.

I miss being a well-fed vampire. I am fast but I do not always get time to feed the correct way, which has me, breaking out in hot and cold sweats. I think it is the drugs. Tricky stuff. On the other hand, it could be the lack of blood.

In times when the bloodlust takes me, I think of Jasper's golden eyes. The eyes of an animal drinker. I doubt he would want me to kill everyone thereby exposing myself as a real vampire. He would want me to live. There I go again with thinking that he would ever be mine: he might not even care about me.

Soon, the school placed me in a hospital that led me staying in said hospital for days. I was under observation. I was so hungry. I know my human gist does not last too long without blood to fulfill it. Stupid humans. I was able to feed but not well enough to look healthy.

After, a month in that place I was placed in the custody of my dad. I was deathly pale by then and the doctors had not given me long to live. He had to get me a tutor the first week.

I started to hunt animals. They all tasted so good. Every animal. Going without for a long time had made me not that meticulous an eater.

Soon, I was able to think about going to a school that was not designed for juvenile prisoners. The Hospice nurses were surprised by my recovery. They still wanted to keep in touch with me.

Hospice nurses were referred to my family by my doctor. They had not expected me to live. The program helps the patient and the family accept dying at home. The program also helps to council the family after the death.

Dad always gives me sad expressions. I messed up. I know it. I wonder if he will ever trust me. I hate to see the way he looks at me. I just hate that look that he gives me.

I do not even think I will ever be good enough for Jasper. He does not need some screw up vampire to ogle him. Why had I even thought I had a chance to make him mine? What a fool. He would never want someone like me.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"I am sorry." Bella wanted to regain his trust giving him great memories of a daughter that was halfway normal.

Charlie had gone to too many overdosed teens calls to believe that his daughter was sorry. "You don't mean it. You're not sorry." He had not believed her words.

She had hurt his feelings. She could tell by the look on his face. "I am. I never meant to hurt you."

"Not me, Bella. You, you messed up your life. You are lucky that you are not over 18 years old young lady. I cannot even punish you for fear that you will go into a coma. Will you be safe at school? Will you find a drug dealer? Do I need to test you all the time for drugs? I can't even trust my own daughter to be alone."

"I am not that bad."

"You're not? I have to leave you with someone when I go to work, like some child. You are not a child. I do not have time to be late for cases. I can't believe your mother would thrust all this responsibility on me."

"I don't want to be around her in her honeymoon stage."

"Exactly, you don't want. What do you think I want? I want to help you but if you keep hiding your feelings behind your addiction and what you want I can't help you."

"It is not an addiction. I am not a drug addict."

"I saw the reports. Deathly pale looking. Skinny. You looked like death the day I brought you home from the hospital. If you really cared about your mother or me, you would stop hurting yourself. Think about what it is doing to us. You do not want help from us. Think about the people that care about you before you go off thinking that you are alone in this world."

Bella left for her room. Those words stung her. Had she really been thinking about herself the entire time? Every mission was about her? Every time, she felt hurt was it only about her? She never had to understand why the Volturi wanted someone dead: she made it happen. Selfish, maybe but Bella was not complaining. Who was her dad to change the rules?

She had evaluated each case she was given for years. Years. Not days. Years. He was making her doubt herself. Speaking of cases, she had one to complete.

* * *

><p>Note: Juvenile detention centers are focused on rehabilitation not punishment. Although, I don't think someone in them would see it that way. I don't think Bella being a vampire would care to be placed in there.<p> 


	9. BellaBird

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Note: I do not hate Bella. I hope that the chapter did not turn out that way. I wanted this fic to be short be it has taken a little longer than I had hoped.

Chapter 9: BellaBird

* * *

><p>Bella decided to visit the Cullen family after she jumped out of her new bedroom window. Making nice with her dad would have to wait until tomorrow.<p>

She was not a tracker but the number of vampires currently in Forks, Washington consisted of them and her. Tracking the family down was hardly worth it when they could be found so easily the human way.

Therefore, she decided to watch their home from a branch high on top of a tall pine tree. It was so easy to see them through the windows from there on her perch. Too bad killing them was not part of her mission. It would be easy to see all their habits from that tree.

She looked down feeling her phone vibrate. Bella decided to answer it before the thing alerted the vampires below her.

Jane was texting her like they always had done in the past. The sneaky little vampire must be up to something.

Jane: What is up Bella bird? I heard you flew that cooko's nest.

Bella: Jane, what do you want? I did not escape I was released.

Jane: Just, to say congrats BellaBird. Squawk Squawk.

Bella: To what do owe the pleasure of your text.

Jane: I wanted to revel in your pain. Oh, if I was only there. You should have told me that you were going to pull a stunt like that one.

Bella: Teenagers make mistakes Jane. Perfect cover story.

Jane: I will hide my share of blood from you next time BellaBird. I would not want you going to jail unnecessary.

Bella: You're a true friend. I can feel your love from here.

Jane: You can? Can you feel those cute little blood filled hearts that I had for breakfast. Yummy. Oh, no. You cannot. You are in Washington.

Bella: Ahh. Show some restraint. Where they tasty?

Jane: Delicious. My mouth is filling with venom right now as I think about that meal. I am sure they are just as good as whatever animal you are dragging home.

Bella: I have tried some Elk.

Jane: Oh, so tasty.

Bella: I should go. Today is the day I schedule an appointment to go hunting.

Jane: Bye.

Bella: Bye.

Bella missed talks with Jane; both being vampires they never needed to shorten their words in each text. It could also be that they had the newest models of phones.

Stalling no more, Bella climbed down from the pine tree.

* * *

><p>The day Jasper had arrived home from his impromptu meeting with Bella; his family had accosted him with questions about why he would visit a Volturi member alone. They had not understood why he would risk himself like that.<p>

"Jasper. I saw what you did. What did you tell her?"

That had been what they asked when he first arrived back home. Now, they were weary of her. She had not shown up to meet them. They had even called the Volturi once to ask if she was coming to visit at all.

The Volturi had not received any word from Bella but they doubted she was off somewhere vacationing on their time. They assured Carlisle that Bella would be there within the year.

Year? The Volturi reveled in the fact that she was late. Bella never was late for anything. It was comical how Bella was able to dispatch a vampire that wanted to expose all vampires but she had not shown up for a meal.

Of course, everything was Jasper's fault. The Cullen family decided that Bella was going to seek out, kill them and the Volturi were going to use their ashes for clay pots. They might even be sick enough to put them all on the mantel.

Not one but three vampires in the area had attacked them in the past month. The wolves were crying foul to the Cullen family who were supposedly responsible.

"This is your entire fault. There are unwanted vampires in the area. I am sure that they are Isabella's minions come to collect information from the unruly vampires. How could you risk the family that way?" Esme voice wavered as she tried not to cry. Clutching onto Carlisle with her soft fingers she attempted to stand strong. He needed punishment. She hated to yell at him. No. She would not yell.

He had hurt his mother's feelings. Jasper noticed the pain in her voice. He was being a bother to all of them. "She had not seemed unreasonable."

"All she needed was an excuse to run back to the Volturi to tell them that we are a threat." Rosalie told him poking him with her index finger.

Esme wanted him to understand. She wanted to keep her family together. How could he put them at risk by doing whatever he had done to that Voltui member? "Honesty, Jasper. I thought you would know better than to approach such a vampire. You know, that they would never let an ordinary female vampire travel alone."

Jasper knew that he had to be scolded, but for all that time? Every time, they witnessed another attack by Victoria they had they needed to remind him. How could he have known that Bella was so sensitive.

*Knock*

*Knock*

A girl was standing outside of their home. She was dressed in drabble colors that accented the weather. Her small frame had yet to waver as the wind blew several strains of her hair away from her face.

Bella waited there for someone to answer. "Yes?"

"Isabella Swan. I regret that I was detained for so long. Would Carlisle Cullen be in by any chance?"

"Yes. I will get him dear. Come right in."

"Thank you." She stepped into their impeccably clean home. Vampires. Bella wanted to chuckle to herself. They looked far to clean someone needed to dirty up the house.

Carlisle was there in seconds. "What do I owe the pleasure of your meeting me?"

Ok, it was time to keep her mind hidden. She knew the drill. None of the vampire would get to figure out her mission. She reminded herself that they should already know her mission. Why was she acting so strange?

Her eyes scanned the room for a certain blonde vampire but she had not found him. "These past months I have been unable to meet with you. I have come to ask you when would be the best time for us to hunt."

"I am aware that you have met with one of my sons. I do apologize for his unruly behavior." A simple apology never worked with the Volturi. They wanted far more than a simple apology.

"Noted." Where was he? Jasper had to be there, somewhere. If he had done something wrong, he should be there not Carlisle.

As if spoken as an afterthought Carlisle asked, "Will you see to it that your minions are gone from the area?"

"I will see what I can do." Minions? She had minions? The Volturi never sent anyone with her for years. "Where is your son at the moment?"


	10. Mission Complete?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Pairing: Bella/Jasper

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Mission Complete?<p>

* * *

><p>He hoped that Jasper had not offended her enough for her to try to kill Jasper. She appeared to have been mad at Jasper, which she then took it out on his family. Sending minions was not uncommon for the Volturi who often had such short tempers. "My son went out hunting not too long ago. Would you like to have a talk with him?"<p>

"No." Yes, she wanted to see him but there was the awkward feeling inside her that told her that she had much that she wanted to share with him.

Carlisle had not wanted to keep her waiting too long. Who knew how many more minions she had on-call ready to defend her honor. "We can go now."

Bella nodded fallowing him out of the home. She had never intended to cause them ill-will or harm. The visit was meant to be for only few years but it should not have involved any extra vampires.

Those minions would have to get out town. That might have sounded like a great idea but her job was about keeping herself intermingled with the local population as part of the crowd. She had not wanted to be held accountable for people who might betray her.

Bella fallowed Carlisle into a clearing where there were enough animals for them both. They each selected one of those animals.

She was not use to hunting with someone that she was not going to target or someone considered a hunting partner. He seemed to be alright with hunting with her, so Bella went after her prey as well.

Jasper caught the scent of Bella not far from his prey. He had only just finished his meal when he felt a pull somewhere inside his body to find her. The feeling was so intense that he could not stop himself.

In a clearing, he found her. She was holding onto an elk being careful not to spill any blood unnecessary on her.

He imagined her sinking those sharp fangs into his neck as they completed some extracurricular activities together. Jasper knew he had wanted her since the day he meant her.

He thought that it would only be a passing phase; he could have sex with her then moved on. However, she was not there to complete his fantasy of her having sex with him in all her naked glory.

Not able to move away he quickened his steps to be by her side. In doing so, he saw Bella, the woman that became a staple in his thoughts, jump away from her prey in a single motion.

"Jasper."

Carlisle turned to watch the interaction. Jasper growled as he lunched himself at her. He tackled her to the ground pushing her further and further from Carlisle.

Carlisle had not wanted Jasper to attempt to kill the Volturi member. The Volturi were not very forgiving if their members suddenly were killed even if that particular member had sent minions after a group of innocent vampire.

What he witnessed was not a struggle though. Bella was clearly encouraging Jasper to work off her top. Then, he saw her pause.

When she realized that she was being watched she told Jasper to wait.

Carlisle crossed his arms in front of him. "Home, now! Bella fallow us."

Darn, it. They were caught. What were they going to say to him?

They both fallowed him back as if they were caught making out by his real parents. Shit, that was not right. A vampire her age should be able to do what she wanted if was not against the law.

They followed him, anyway. At his home, they both for some reason stood silently waiting in front of everyone for him to speak.

He waved everyone except Jasper and Bella away so they would leave the house.

"You. Jasper. You are not to act like a horry teenager. You are much too old than to attack a female the way you had done today."

"Vampires have done that for centuries." Jasper's voice had been lower than his normal voice. He felt ashamed in upsetting Carlisle.

"Not this century. You. Since, when do the Volturi act like that? Why do you not have bodyguards with you? Don't give me the your not my father act. I am not buying that."

Feeling the need to explain herself, Bella said, "I didn't fight him. I don't have to tell you if I have or if I do not have bodyguards."

"What if he wanted to keep you … hurt you?" He could not believe how incompetent Bella was acting.

There was no way she was going to be told what to do. "I can handle myself."

"Where are you staying?" Carlisle felt responsible for her even though he had never met her before in his very long life. She needed someone to take care of her.

"Close by."

"For your safety I would like for you to feed with one of us each time you go out to do so. I don't pretend to know why you are here alone or if you are really alone … I also don't want someone to blame my family if something happens to you."

She had never thought someone would blame his family if something happened to her. The mission should not have involved any good-looking vampires or questionable vampires stalking the woods.

"You want me to stay in this area longer?" Bella had planned to say longer but hearing him ask would mean more to her then saying there only to collect or kill her new minions.

"Yes, you will go to school with my family. They will watch over you until you are called back to the Volturi. I would watch you closely if not for my taxing job as a doctor."

Bella felt as if she was a little kid as she nodded, "I will stay until then."

"You two will take whatever you two have between yourselves slower. Don't deify me I will find out."

That was a little scary for both of them. Jasper never knew Carlisle to be that strict before to him. He was not only being strict to him but to someone he had not even sired or a family member.

"I will go back where I am staying. See you soon, Jasper." Bella attempted to smile as she ran off to her new home to her new human father, Charlie.


	11. Staying

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I hope this chapter will explain a little more about what is going on with Jasper and Bella.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Staying<p>

* * *

><p>As Bella took off for her new home, she stopped dead in her tracks. Bella could not understand what the hell had just happened to her? She had never acted that way with a male vampire before in her whole life.<p>

Her mind told her that she should sneak into Jasper's window … no brake Jasper out of his home, tie him up then take what she wanted from Jasper. It was only sex. Vampires had sex. She needed sex.

Bella looked down to observe her motionless feet. As she focused on an animal trail, her legs threatened to not move. Her body wanted to stay near Jasper.

"I can't do this to myself." She could not go crazy over a vampire who only wanted sex from her. No, it was only sex.

Bella tried to tell herself that she had completed her mission. Her mission was to eat with Carlisle. That was done. She should leave.

Jasper was off-limits. Jasper was an animal eater for crying aloud.

Her mind argued with her over reasons to stay. One, Charlie needed someone to take care of him. He was not her father but the greedy need to keep him as her father compelled her to get to know the man. Charlie cared so much for Bella that he would waste time tending to her needs without expecting anything in return.

Two, she had a small taste of freedom knowing that that mission might be her last. Bella might even feel compelled to tell Charlie the truth … turn him than travel the world. No one had to know he was not really her father. She had never been alone for long but now she had Charlie.

No, wait! That was a reason to go. Would Charlie really want to go? Would he want to be a vampire?

The real second point would be feeding grounds. There was room to hunt for animals without people interfering or find out what she was doing. Not only was it safe to feed, she had others to feed with so that there would be no outside vampire interference.

Bella nodded to herself as she made that last point. Feeding grounds were not scarce but vampire groups often shunned other vampires from feeding in their well-preserved feeding areas.

Three, she felt as if the life she was making for herself would fit-in with a new life after Volturi. Yes, she loved her Volturi brothers and sisters but she often longed for something more. Her thirst was not only for blood but also for knowledge, adventure, and a possible place to call her own.

Forks, Washington would provide a place for her to start her new life. She might be able to figure out a way to have her own family sometime in the future. Of course, she would have to move but there was always time to move.

The last point was Jasper. Jasper's scent appeared to be amazing. Bella longed to be closer to him. For some reason, she could not let herself forget him.

If Carlisle were not there, she would have gone too far with Jasper. Jasper, a vampire that she had only known about on paper, might have hurt her. She knew Jasper had the ability to control emotions.

Not only had the Volturi wanted him but she too wanted him in her life. A vampire with that much control would be a great asset to her if she found out how to control him.

Bella was determined to find a way to keep Jasper for herself. There was no way she was leaving without Jasper.

* * *

><p>Jasper felt Carlisle had gone a little too far. Bella could leave. There was nothing to keep her in Forks now that she had completed her mission.<p>

He needed to give her something to do. What would distract her in order to give him enough time for him to keep her?

He felt stupid in attacking her. If they had had sex, she might be headed back to where she came from at that moment.

Jasper knew she wanted him … but why? He would need to find out why before he claimed her for himself.

Carlisle felt so horrible for reacting that way. Vampire reacted quickly to what they wanted. As someone that knew Jasper could take care of himself, he should have left Jasper to have sex with Bella. Bella was clearly not fighting back. That had been so much of a shock to him that he overstepped his place.

What if Jasper was the one that was hurt by Bella? She was an unknown factor in the family's life. He most certainly had not known her special abilities.

He could not imagine the reason why she would meet him alone. Bella must be powerful.

"Jasper, I am worried about you. Bella might be on a mission to recruit you or kill you. Take my advice and wait until you find out more about Bella before you get too close."

"What if she is my mate? I can't let her leave." His mind was going crazy with the fact that Bella could be his mate.

Carlisle wanted Jasper to find happiness but he knew that the Volturi were not to be taken lightly. They killed for fun. They might want to kill Jasper for fun. "If she is your mate she will not leave."

"Are you sure?" He had not wanted Carlisle's help but the vampire cared about him. Jasper knew that if Bella decided to leave he would not be far behind her. He needed to know if she was his mate.

"Yes. I will have the whole family trying to learn more about her. If she is your mate one of us should be able to figure it out."

Jasper knew that Carlisle had a point. The female vampire might be using her powers on him. Someone from outside the situation was needed to reassure him that Bella was indeed his mate or not.

He feared it would soon be too late to rationalize with him. Jasper's mind was already filled with thoughts of him and Bella together.


	12. Real Food

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Real Food<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Bella arrived home, she started to cook. Something inside her would not let her stop. All she wanted to do was cook.<p>

Every single fan was blowing. Every window was cracked open. There was even little spots of cooking oil on the floor.

She had placed a dishtowel on the floor in attempts to wipe up the small mess. Her foot was still on the edge on the towel just encase she forgot then slipped on it. Bella had not wanted to look like a slop but she felt so horrible about leaving Jasper.

Baking made her feel better in the past. The humans seemed to appreciate her cooking in one of her past missions. She had worked at night as a fry-cook in a restaurant in Miami Beach, Florida years ago.

Her target saw her as trying to integrate into society but in truth she missed the smell of food. Real food. Some days, she would go to her job just to smell the food.

Blood was on her diet menu but she wanted the time to slow down to remember her past. There was no harm in smelling something other than her normal diet.

Every time, she drank from an animal it reminded her of the past. Real food. Once upon a time, she loved the taste of it. More importantly, she wanted others to love the taste of her food.

There were so many foods that she had yet to try. She would never try them.

"Bella. Why did you make all this food?"

Bella knew that Charlie entered his home but she paid no mind to him. There was cooking to do. "I don't think I can stop."

Charlie took a hold of one of her hands. "Talk to me. I know we do not talk enough. It is my fault. Something is wrong. Talk to me. I want to help. Just. Bella talk to me."

"I met someone." Jasper. She met him. He was not just someone but a possible mate.

He wondered when she could meet someone. When? There was so many dishes of food that he wondered if she was there all day. Did she fall in love with a delivery-boy? "A boy?"

"I met him in the forest. I can't stop thinking about him."

The forest. There was so many animals that could drag her away in the forest but she met a boy. "Did you? Did you do anything s-sexual with him?"

Bella turned to Charlie. "Dad."

A random scary jungle boy took my daughters heart away, Charlie thought to himself. "Did you use protection? Will I be a grandfather? Tell me. What happened?"

Sex? No. She was interrupted. "There was no sex. I think he is the one for me. He has captured my heart and will not let it go. All this is too much. I don't normally feel this way. Dad, I can't think without him."

Charlie kept thinking about a dark wavy haired male in the forest coming to attack women but instead Bella thinks he is cute. He would of course be someone rugged bearded-unwashed mass that carried a shot gun to get the girls. He even saw the dirty male drizzling his shoes in deer urine to attract deer. "I will not be able to keep you as my little girl for much longer. I know you have to grow. I hoped I would have a year or more to be with you. Don't forget about me. Make time for me too Bella."

Bella hugged her new father. "I didn't think you would understand."

"I do. I just do not want you to stay away from me in this time of your life. I want to be part of it." Charlie thought about the crazy person that he imagined. No doubt, he was something out of a romance novel.

"Thanks for understanding." Bella gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Does this boy have a name?" In other words, was there a name to put on the restraining order?

"Jasper Cullen." Bella blushed actually blushed for the first time in a very long time. She doubted that he would use the name Hale as his last name.

Cullen. None of Carlisle's kids were crazy. How would she meet one of them in the forest? "Would he be one of Carlisle's kids?"

"Yes. You know him?" It would be better if he knew the guy before she introduced them. Jasper would not have to work so hard for her affections.

Wait. Charlie was not really her dad. What was she thinking?

"I have seen him many times at the hospital."

"He was in the forest, too. Carlisle is a very nice man."

Charlie wondered what they were doing in the forest. "I agree."

That was it. Bella would have to take him with her when she left that town. She knew that she would not be the same without Charlie. Bella didn't want to go back to her life without him.

Her plans might be changed but there was no way she was leaving without both Jasper and Charlie. There was no way in hell she was going to change those plans.

Yes, someone would have to pay for attacking her new family. They were still out there. Not for long.

Charlie would have to be protected.

Jasper would have to wait for a little longer.

Her so-called minions would need to be dealt with as soon as possible.

Charlie was helping her clean up when she said, "I don't know what someone one like him would see in someone like me. Look at me. Look at me."

"I see you. I see the prettiest girl in the world."

"Dad."

"No. He is so much better then me. I am so fucked up. Look at me."

Charlie pulls her to him. "Bella. You are not fucked up. You may have made one mistake but you are a good person. If he cannot see it. Bella look at me. If he cannot see it, it is his lose. Don't do this to yourself."

"Do you think someone like him will want to date someone like me: a skinny emotionally challenged person."

"Yes. He is lucky to have you."

"You don't know what this means to me dad."

That did it. There was no way that she was leaving Forks without her new dad. He was perfect. The Volturi would know it was true. Everyone there would agree.

Aro himself would kill to have someone like him on the team. However, he would not get a chance. No one would get to him first.

"I think I do."

No. He really would never know what he was doing for her. Everything was falling into place.

Everything always came so easy for her. Everything was so carefully planned out. Every step was fallowed.

The unknown was to be feared not to be embraced. How could she live without being a member of the Volturi? How could she think about leaving her family?

Charlie did not belong with that family. He belonged with a family that would appreciate his talents.

What would Jasper think about turning Charlie? Would he think that it would be a good idea?

Everything was too morbid for her. Turn him. Don't turn him. In the end, it would for her to decide.


	13. Off to School

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Off to School.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella carefully cleaned up all her baked goods. Charlie told her that he would drop off half of the food at his station. The men in blue would like a hot meal made by his wonderful daughter. That made her want to blush. However, she reminded herself that the man was supposed to be her father. As she thought about it, she concluded that that warmth that she felt was not an attraction to the man but a growing love for someone that she cared about in a non-sexual way.<p>

Her dad would have to be watched. The unlucky fact about her daddy was that she was not good at tracking. Yes, she could help her friends get a meal but she could not track everyone. The smell of pine was too rich in the air. Her gifts would not help her.

Forks was a small town but every vampire had their talents. Some had talents that were not worry of the Volturi falling up on. The Volturi never looked to closely when a vampire was called normal. The Cullen family as a whole was not needed.

Edward and Alice were the ones they wanted to be placed into their fold. Jasper was too much of a risk to keep near the others. Edward had the gift of mind reading. His gift could be cultivated until it was of a direct benefit to them. As of now, it was only a gift that needed a good teacher to turn his novice talent into a one that could read ten or more times the amount of minds he could read currently. There would be no place a mind could hide.

Alice knew information about the future. She would have to be killed, eventually. Keeping someone like her was a random risk that could hurt the group as a whole.

Bella suspected the plan. There was talk about the two. She never directly had a talk with them. They cared about her but she was not in the process of picking a vampire for them. Never had she chosen her targets. So, it made since that they would pick whom they wanted to join them.

Join us or die.

Bella thought back to a time when she had been too young to realize the impact on her life. They wanted her. She was so excited about the opportunity to have a family that she never questioned them. They needed blood … she was very happy to help. Time only made her wonder if she could ever have a family of her own.

They gave her a place to stay … a last name that meant something in exchange for the use of her talents. How could she ever leave them? Part of her wanted to stay with them but Jasper was not part of that world.

Jasper had turned others into vampires. Bella could never bring herself to turn anyone into a vampire. How had it affected him? She had awoken to no blood lust at all. Did he? Was he in pain?

There was a shock to her system when she first craved blood. Being alone opened her to up to a time when she needed someone to help her.

Doing dumb things or leaving a small trail from the last mission was her way of hiding things in other places. There was no need to keep a large amount of money with her. The last of her paychecks were either given away to victims of her target or stashed away in some bank … not helping anyone. Too many times, there were no victims left to help.

Other times, she was called back to her family before she could help anyone. Money had always struck her as so cold. It was not a friend. It could buy them but she never made that much money in one assignment. Bella never made enough to keep a friend that would not eventually find out about her. Bringing someone so close to her was too risky. Helping was too risky. There was too much to hide.

Most of the time, she was only able to pay for a memorial for victims. The paper trail left so much to the imagination. As a rule, she stayed away from places that reminded her too much of her past missions.

Carlisle was her first vampire that she was sent to with the intention of not killing him. There would be no pretending to be his friend, no pretending to be his lover. She could have left but there was no leaving without Charlie and Jasper.

That night, Bella called Jane telling her that everything went well. Jane appeared concerned about the vampires that had shown up to attack the Cullen family. Bella had reassured her that she would handle it.

Soon, Bella packed up her things for school. She would be going with Carlisle family in the morning. The sounds of the forest, her home, and Charlie sleeping soothed her while she waited for morning. Other sounds plagued her senses that were foreign to her knowledge. Next store, people slept peacefully in their homes. If she listened closely she could hear them talking in their sleep.

The next day, the Cullen's arrived outside her home. To their confusion, Charlie was right there to talk to them. "I will see you, soon." He looked over to another car. "You. I know you have eyes for Bella." He glanced over at Bella. "Remember to use a condom."

"Hey." Bella appeared shocked.

"It is never too easily to talk about safe sex. You never know when the moment will arise that you think that it is ok. I cannot be there all the time."

"Ok. Please. Stop."

"I know you think that it will not happen but it could. I want you to be safe."

"Thanks. I will remember. Can I go, now?"

"Good. I will see you later, tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too."

He leaned in then kissed her on the cheek.

The Cullen's drove off with Carlisle driving her. "What was that?"

"Caus though I could use somewhere to stay. I think Charlie is a decent man. I am keeping him and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

Rosaliea who was sitting in the back sit eyes bore into the back of Bella's head. "Is there a way into you little fancy land where you live? Do we have to pay for admission?"

Emmet put his arm around the love of his life. He leaned into to whisper, "Don't annoy her she might kill us."

Bella stayed silent trying not to make any of them angry. Who knew what hidden abilities they might be hiding. She was not dumb enough to believe that the Volturi knew everything there was to know about the Cullen family.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the wait. I was debating on what to have Charlie say to Bella. I decided to go for humor.<p> 


	14. Mock Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Masturbation. Crude humor.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Mock Me<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper waited patiently to hold Bella once again. Ever since their meeting, he found himself becoming rock hard in places where he would never show his family. Massaging the bastard between his legs was not working as he planned it. The basterd craved Bella's soft touch. Even after he was done spilling his own liquid all over his sheets the vampire stamina returned making it impossible to just will his erection away.<p>

Groaning, he nearly froze himself to death when he filled his bathtub with cold water. Then, he used the icemaker in the kitchen. He proceeded to dump ice in the tub that he was to sit in.

The water he found was freezing. The second his foot touch the water his erection softened. "mff." He wanted to scold the basterd but simply drained the tub of the cold water then took a normal shower.

That was early that morning but he used that to punish himself. In the back of his mind, he knew that it would not work all the time. If he were not alone with Bella soon he would not be able to get that basterd to behave himself.

Seeing her made want to ripe though the car in front of them; take what was his inside of it. How could she be near other males when he was sitting in the car right behind him. He could latterly see her but it killed him not to touch her.

* * *

><p>Edward knew that Jasper had let his guard down because he was hearing Jasper talking to his cock. For some reason, Jasper's cock was not complying with the vampire in the front seat.<p>

He tried to appear shocked but it was just too funny. Someone had been able to put Jasper in his place.

* * *

><p>Alice smiled playfully as a flash of Jasper mating with Bella scratched the surface of her mind. There were plenty of other possibilities but most ended with them mating. She started to giggle.<p>

Jasper heard Alice's laugher as he tried to concentrate on matters that are more important. Not only was Alice laughing but also Edward was snickering beside her. Sometimes it felt like they were sharing the same brain. "Keep it down back there."

Edward turned his head to keep from laughing. Alice was making everything worse by thinking about how much Jasper wanted Bella. "I can but I am not sure about you."

Alice hit Edward lightly in the shoulder as to get her point across that she was trying to say quite. That failed. "I do not have the equipment to do as you say. Sorry, Jasper."

"Don't make me pull this car over to the side to let you two walk the rest of the way." Jasper hated that he sounded like some father telling his children to behave themselves. They needed to keep their antics to themselves.

"The car does not need your personal moisturizer on it," Alice quipped knowing he would never do that to her.

Edward smirked,"Scenting the car for when Bella rides in it. Jasper, I don't think that is a good idea." He had not wanted Jasper to whip out anything stiff in the car.

How could they mock his secret longing for the beauty in the car up ahead of them? "Kids. The two of you are like kids. I can't believe I am stuck babysitting the two of you."

Too easy, Alice thought to herself. "Daddy, I will stop."

"Don't beat us daddy." Edward put on his best half-starved look that would have never worked on Jasper but made Alice struggle to keep quite.

Nodding her head she added, "See we are being good. I love how right you are in every way."

"Yes, dad we are being good. Don't let the Social Services to take us away from you and our new mommy." Edward's hands went into a prayer position. "Tell us you love us."

"New mommy needs to know that we love her, too." Alice added trying to pretend to cry. She put her head lightly on Edward's shoulder.

"Stop. I get it. Just, shut up." Jasper could not believe they could be so childish. They needed to stop or he would rip them to pieces.

He received a small kick in the back of seat from Alice. "Oops, my bad."

* * *

><p>Review. If you don't I will assume everything I am writing is fine.<p>

Thanks for waiting.


	15. Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I don't think this chapter has humor in it. However, there is some drama for everyone to read. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Witch<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper made sure he had parked his car first even though Charlie was in the first car that entered the school parking lot. That gave him time to step out of his car uninterrupted. He knew his family would interfere if they knew what he was about to do to Bella.<p>

He watched for her to step out of the other car. As soon as her feet touched the ground, he moved far too fast for anyone to stop what he had planned to do with her.

No one of his family had anticipated him pressing her up against the side of the car as he sunk his fangs into her shoulder.

"Jasper!" Charlie yelled in horror as he watched Bella pressed up against the side of the car. He could clearly hear a possessive growl come from Jasper's throat. That was a sign of a vampire who would not share his prey.

Bella whimpered as the fangs scored her flesh feeling Jasper's strong hands holding her in place. With one hand pressed under her butt, he took off into the woods with her.

Only when he was sure that he was not being fallowed he sat her down. Bella's hand immediately went to the mark on her shoulder. She had no idea why he would bite her. There was nothing wrong with her interactions with him in the past, so it had to have something to do with mating.

She had witnessed how true mates acted around each other but she had never been mated. "Why have you taken me here?"

The tall pine trees encompassed them both in a stifling pine fresh manner.

His hands where at her sides when he tugged at her hoody up at the bottom to gain access to the skin underneath. "Witch, you will take this spell off of me or I will tear you literality in half."

The sound of his commanding voice mesmerized her. The touch of his hands on her waist melted her into a dizzy stupor. "I will work on that Jasper."

He heard her soft response leave her lips making his cock protest from lack of contact. "Will you really?" Without much movement on his part, he was on his knees pressing his face up against her stomach. It felt so right to have his face on the flesh of her skin.

"Whatever spell you wish." She loved the feel of him against her.

He made circles with his fingers on her skin causing her to squirm. "Only one. The spell you have over my mind making me think that I want you."

"Yes. Spell." Spell, Bella's thoughts went to that one word. It was a simple word that had no meaning until she sounded it out to herself. Spell. He wanted a spell.

His fingers stopped making circles on her abdomen. "Remove it."

Her eyes began to flutter as his hands massaged her sides. "Anything." Anything for Jasper, Bella told herself.

He rubbed his face against her stomach once again then stood up. "Just the spell. Once this love spell has been removed, I do not ever want you see you again. Do you understand me?"

She nodded as if her mind had turned into mashed potato mush. All she knew was that he wanted some sort of love spell removed.

"Go. Find the cure." He pointed away in some direction then she took of running.

* * *

><p>In the middle of her run, she wondered how she was going to find a witch. Wait. She had not done a spell on Jasper. Where was she going?<p>

Screeching to a halt, she stopped in her tracks. What was going on? Where would she find a witch in the first place? She had been around a long time but did not have a clue where to find a witch that would help a vampire.

She did not even have her credit cards on her to pay for a cure. There was no way that she was going to be sleeping on the streets. Bella turned around to run back to the school.

There would be time to find the spell later when she had some time to get away from Charlie. He would not be happy with her skipping school.

* * *

><p>On her way back to the school, Bella made plans to call Jane later to talk about spells. The woman loved causing pain. There was a chance that the pain might include using a voodoo priestess in one of the dastardly plans. Voodoo priestesses had spells to enhance love or take it away. Was that right? Jane would know…<p>

If she were able to talk to one of those women, she would not have to worry about having a mate at all. So far, she loved the feeling of having a mate but the talk of him wanting to kill her was something she could do without. Mates needed to stay together. Mates should love each other.

* * *

><p>Since, vampires move fast, she was back at the school only to received a strong glare from Jasper who had not expected to see her. "Back so soon?"<p>

"I have school to attend. I am not missing it. Besides, I can look for that thing that you wanted after school each day: if necessary."

He growled harshly making her trip over the step in front of her. Before, she could clumsily fall to the ground Edward stopped her. "You have got it bad, Bella. Be more careful."

"Right." She had regained her footing trying to understand when she was ever so clumsy. Remembering her manners, she calmly told Edward, "Thank you."

Jasper turn then hit Edward hard in the ribs. A loud growl escaped from his throat that should have told Edward to stay away from Bella. "Never touch her. Do you hear me? Don't touch her!"

Edward landed a punch to Jasper's gut. "Stop being a jealous fool."

"Fool?" Jasper upper-cutted Edward's jaw with his fist sending Edward sailing back on his back. He hit the growl with a loud 'thwack'.

Edward quickly shook off the punch as he ran head long into Jasper sending him skidding back as his shoes smoked on the pavement. His body kept Jasper from moving forward as Jasper punched Edward in the cheek.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmet pulled them apart. "Stop that. People are watching."

"He touched her." Jasper pointed out.

Carlisle was able to get Bella back far enough away from the group. "I think you should go home for today. They will get your homework. I will tell the school that you have a cold. I will take you home." He gives menacing glares at the rest of his family. "School."

They nodded then went into the school without Bella.

"Bella." Carlisle spoke her name as he walked into the school. "We will bring you home with a note."

They went inside to talk to the school nurse about what happened to her. Bella remained silent most of the time leaving Carlisle to do the talking. The nurse was the one that told Bella to go home.

* * *

><p>She road with Carlisle in his car. "I think Jasper is my mate." Bella knew her voice was far too low to sound like she was not scared.<p>

"That is obvious Bella." Carlisle wanted them to take their time when it came to them being mates. Jasper and Bella had the rest of eternity to fall in love with each other.

Bella needed someone to share her feelings with but felt helpless to stop her mate from doing something that would lead to her death. "But, he thinks I tricked him. He wants me to find someone to take the spell off."

"What are you going to do about it?" Carlisle eyes fixed on the road not paying much attention to Bella's words.

"Look for a witch. I am thinking voodoo priestess to help me with what is going on."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I have heard about what a voodoo priestess could do with someone in love. They can twist it into whatever they wish. This mate thing will be no different. With the right spell, I could get this mate or infatuation thing to fade away."

He knew that she must have some crazy plan that would never work. Voodoo priestesses had never worked with vampires. "You will regret it. I warn you not to do that."

"No. I already regret it. He told me he will tear me in half if I do not make the mate thing stop. If he is my mate and he realizes it too late it will destroy him."

"Him. You said him. It is already too late." He was silent all the way to Charlie's home knowing that there was no lasting cure.

"No. There has to be a cure."

Once they pulled his car into the driveway then Bella called Charlie telling him about her being sick. Carlisle also told him how he saw her get sick adding that she must have had too much anxiety over her first day of school, should be better by tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Please review. I have some ideas for the next chapter but I would like some rational ones.<p> 


	16. Don't Mess With Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Don't Mess With Bella<p>

* * *

><p>Before, Carlisle could leave Bella wanted to talk to the Cullen's father figure. "I wanted you to know that I don't travel with any minions or any other vampires. I would be cautious of those vampires that tried to attack you." She dropped her school bag on the kitchen table. "I plan on leaving after I find a cure."<p>

Bella walked over to where she hid a shovel. A soft scrapping was heard as it was picked up off the ground. Then, without much thought on what she was about to do next, she smacked Carlisle upside the head.

He stumbled back gripping onto the kitchen counter. In his shock, she attaches a wire to his wrist holding on to the other end of the wire. With a blow to the face, she whips around him pulling him with her. Her shovel hits him again as he regains his footing. As he does so, her body pressed forward into the counter as he makes a strong movement to the right to avoid her shovel from decapitating him.

He hits her cheek with a left hook but he finds he cannot subdue her with a simple hit. Her face jerks back but Bella succeeds in putting another wire around his other wrist. Falling back with all her might, she pulls on the wires. Carlisle launches himself forward as she kicks him away with feet.

His eyes focus on Bella. "Let me help you!" Carlisle shouts as she jumps to her feet.

"Help me?" He knocks her down using a roundhouse kick. Then, he picks up the fallen shovel.

"Yes. I want to help you."

Looking to her left, she speeds across the room dragging him with her. His body hits the edge of the doorway as she drags him along into another room.

He pulled on the wires with both hands pulling her to him. Bella ran straight at him knocking him off his feet to the chest. Sensing, the shovel about to hit her she jumped on it. Bella pulled on the wire, as she made sure a part of the wire was around his neck. For her efforts, she was hit with the shovel in his hand in the head.

For a second, she was stunned about to fall back but that would have decapitated him so instead he fell back the same way she fell. Carlisle was able to get out of the wire as soon as his back hit the floor.

Bella was still dizzy from taking the hit to the head and scrabbled back to her feet.

"Don't do this, Bella." He jumped to his feet, once again.

Bella growling at him, "Jasper might have been my mate. He hates me. Me!"

His hand gripped tightly onto the shovel contemplating her next attack. "No! Jasper does not hate you."

Bella bares her teeth in a fit of rage then hisses at him. "You want to help? Find me a cure."

Carlisle does not dare put the shovel down. "There is no cure for getting read of a mate or stopping the matting process."

"Next time, you stand in my way you will be dead." She points to the door. "Get those wires off of your hands and get out of this house. Don't even think about taking the shovel."

He pulls off the wires off of his hands. As soon as he frees himself, she growls at him. "I could help."

"Get out of this house. You have done enough."

Carlisle leaves the shovel next to the kitchen table. "I'm."

"Out!" Bella yells at him. She does not want to hear what he has to say. Bella only wants her mate.

He puts his head down as he walks out the door.

As soon as she sees that he had driven away Bella races up to her room to hide her head in her pillow. Her heart felt as if it could break in two feeling as if someone made it twice as heavy.

* * *

><p>Please review. I do reply to them. Thank you so much to all that reviewed. My story would be dull without its reviews to spice up my story.<p> 


	17. After Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: After Thoughts<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle<strong>

* * *

><p>Carlisle counted himself lucky that Bella had not really killed him. He knew that he had crossed some line with her. There was always a sense of protectiveness that he had toward his family but he somehow used his protectiveness against Bella. He had pushed her too far.<p>

The fight may have happened later if he had not stepped into the home that she claimed for herself. How could he keep her from someone she thought might be of interest to her?

Jasper had a dark past that was not good for someone like her. Bella should find someone that was not as damaged.

Carlisle hoped that Bella knew what she was getting into being near Jasper.

As a father figure, he wanted to protect Jasper from Bella. Bella had been a Volturi member for an unknown about of time. The Volturi were not known for their acts of kindness.

A Volturi member was not someone anyone wanted as a mate. His years as one left him to feel blessed that his own mate felt love for him. How could someone love a man who was one of them? How could Jasper bare to love Bella? Bella was only a tool for them.

He hoped that Jasper and Bella would find happiness. Jasper needed it.

Carlisle made his way to work wondering where Bella kept that shovel.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

* * *

><p>He decided to pick up all her homework so he would be able to see her again. Jasper could spend some time with her if he acted the dotting boyfriend towards her father.<p>

Bella needed to be taken care of which had a mixed meaning.

Mate? Was Bella his mate? Could he live without her?

As the hours ticked away, he found himself feeling colder. His body shook as he thought about what needed to be done with the little minx. That woman twisted his mind leaving him into a mixed up stuper.

Everything in his brain screamed for him to burn her as a witch but he could be wrong. A wrong move would cost his sanity.

It was time to see which one she was the witch or the mate. Jasper had no room for tricks. Someone needed to either put that bitch down or fallow her to the ends of the Earth. Either way, he knew he knew the woman he had only just met changed his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella called Jane hoping that she would be able to help her.<p>

Jane: "You have reached me. Ha."

Bella: "Hey, Jane. I have a problem. I was hoping you would help me."

Jane: "Anything. You know all you have to do is ask."

Bella: "Is there any way I can stop the mating process?"

Jane: "No. What is going on? Is your mate giving you a hard time?"

Bella: "I need a cure. I think he hates me. He called me a witch. I cannot stand him doing this to me. I need a cure."

Jane: "Your pain sounds delightful but I do not know of any cure. Trust me. You don't want a cure."

Bella: "I am scared. I cannot stay here. What if he comes for me? I am strong just not that strong."

Jane: "Stop. Think clearly. Mates belong together, they don't run from each other. If you know then he will soon enough."

Bella: "So, you want me to wait around for him to figure out that we are mates? Just sit on my bed until he stalks me? Oh, look I am all helpless laying down."

Jane: "You are my friend. Trust me."

Bella: "Do you dream about find your mate?" She waited for her to respond. "Jane. Are you there?"

Jane: "Yes, I dream about it. Do you know how it feels to be stuck in this body for so long? My mate might be out there. I am here in my cage."

Bella: "If I can get out you can too. Live with me."

Jane: "You don't know of the words of which you speak."

Bella: "I do. You're my best friend. Your mate has to be out here somewhere."

Jane: "I will think about it. Do not get read of him, Bella. You will hate yourself."

Bella: "You're right. You are right. I hate to say it but you are right."

Jane: "Finally. I will ask about joining you. Just be patient."

Bella: "Thank you for putting up with my insanity. I don't know what I would do without you."

Jane: "I am always here for you."

Bella: "And, I for you."

They both clicked off their cell phones at the same time.

Bella felt at ease after her call with Jane as she cleaned up all the items that had been knocked-down in the kitchen and the living room. Why had she made such a mess when she was fighting Carlisle?

When she was done swiping up the kitchen, she stared at the doorway. There was a dent in it from when Carlisle hit it. Bella knew that could only guess that that would lead to her being grounded for life.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review. I do replay.<em>

The last chapter seemed to attract some attention from the reviews. I think Carlisle is enough of an adult to understand that Bella wants to be with her mate. I think he missed up and should receive some kind of punishment. The last chapter symbolized his punishment.

I do not plan on any more of Carlisle VS. Bella fighting in any of the other chapters.

Bella is only use to taking orders from the Volturi not Carlisle. Therefore, I think she would be angry at him for telling her what to do.

**You can vote for fights in your reviews. I will try to write them.**

**Tell me if Jane should join her.**


	18. He Smells So Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

This chapter has some sexual themes. I am staving sex scenes for a later chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: He Smell So Good<p>

* * *

><p>Soon, Bella's body felt colder then she had ever remembered. She huddles under her purple covers on her bed that her 'dad' bought her. Being of no use to her, she pulls the covers tighter around her if only for comfort. They serve her little purpose other than to keep her together.<p>

Now, that her body knew that her mate was out there somewhere there. There would be no stopping her from thinking about Jasper. The mare fact that Jasper had rejected her hurt her to no end. Something needed to be done but all she knew was that mates stayed together. Mates meant something to each other.

Shaking Bella pulled up Jasper's file. He was sired by a vampire named Maria. He was involved in the Southern Vampire Wars. Shortly after, he was listed as a nomad but he was not a rogue. Then, he was with the Cullen's ever since.

The Cullens were considered vegetarians to vampire standards.

The Southern Vampire Wars where outdated. The God of War that some said he was not needed in present times.

The Volturi would not even want him, now. If they had their pick, they would capture Edward or Alice but they stayed away because of Carlisle. Carlisle had Aro's respect but if Carlisle went rogue Volturi would no doubt have their pick on who would die or not on his team. It would be as if someone opened the door to a candy store to a five year old without adult supervision.

Jasper was no more than their nurtured vampire dog whom use to have a freighting bark. The Volturi had no need for a war veteran that had emotional problems with his power and no thrust for human blood.

They might say the same for Edward and Alice but they were sure they could break them enough to get them to see more clearly.

* * *

><p>Not everyone she knew was forced to join Volturi. She had volunteered herself out of boredom and a need for a family even when she was able to make friends easily. They always seemed so focused on every task they were given. It made her long for origination in her world of disorder. She made friends but not for long.<p>

Over the years, she had grown to become skeptical of her powers. They were there for her to use but what if she lost them?

Instilling love in others seemed so fake: both boring and anti-climactic. She hated cheating to accomplish her tasks. That led to a large amount of guilt. She wanted her opponent to get to fight back. Using her powers right away made her feel like some loser who only relied on her powers.

Bella wondered if the Volturi knew that she could use her powers right away. If they knew, they were not saying anything. She cared for them so much that she would not think about using her powers on them. However, she would use her power when she went fishing with Heidi. They had tried to find a mate for Marcus. Bella would help when she was home with the Volturi.

They would actively look for woman for him. Before, the Volturi fed Marcus would glance over at the women searching for any sign that one might be his mate then; he would give the feeding signal. Sometimes, he would go to his room without feeding at all.

Bella felt so saddened by his predicament that she was only able to feed after Heidi started to feed.

* * *

><p>One of the times, Bella fallowed after Marcus. He was sitting in his room reading.<p>

Bella attentively approached him meaning not to harm him. "Master Marcus, I am sorry we could not find her."

Marcus folded the book closed on his lap. "You don't have to look for her."

Only faintly had Bella shook her head back and forth. "I want to. It is not just for you. My mate could be out there waiting for me."

"Why have you not ever used your powers on me? I have no mate. I don't know if I would have known the difference." He looked a little dejected by Bella's treatment of him.

Use her powers? No, Bella would never think about hurting him that way. "No. She is out there. And, my mate is out there, too." She takes a seat in his room if only to show that she was not speaking down to him. "Did I ever tell you that I once though I felt him?"

"I would have remembered." Marcus told her putting down his book.

Aro looks in on Marcus who has frequently sat in his room alone after feeding. When he notices Bella he cannot help but ask, "Bella why are you in here?"

"Master Aro, I was going to tell Master Marcus about the time when I though I sensed my mate."

"Darling are you ever going to retired to our bedroom?" Sulpicia inquired to Aro as she laid eyes her shimmering eyes on Bella.

"Bella was just about to tell Marcus about the time when she almost found her mate. Go on Bella."

Aro pulled Sulpicia onto his lap as they listened to Bella.

Suddenly she felt a little embarrassed with her Masters and Mistress in the room, so she would tell the short version. "It had to be in the 1800s. Heidi and I were actually fishing for fish. It was fun. More of a catch and release sort-of thing. When one day we took all of or fish put them in baskets to throw at this group of newborns we spied days before that day. On that day, we just started pelting them with fish. They never caught us. Then, I caught this scent but it was closing in fast. It was amazing but I ran because he was yelling at me. I kept running and after about a day, I hit a tree. My leg was cough in between two strong branches. I hung upside down. Heidi found me upside down and hit me with a fish. That scent must have been my mate."

Marcus laughed. "A fish."

She smiled, "Yes, Master Marcus. Not the fish. I was distracted." They only laughed so she stood up.

"We know dear. You are a treasure to behold. Have a wonderful night, Miss Bella."

"I will, Mistress Sulpicia."

"Wait, have you ever noticed that smell ever again?"

"No, Master Aro. Good night, Masters and Mistress."

Bella blinked her eyes as she thought about her surroundings. That memory had been long forgotten but somehow today she remembered. That story was only meant to cheer up Marcus.

That smell might have been her mate. There was less bathing back then so a scent could carry far for a vampire. Today, everyone wanted to smell like flowers or food so it was hard to spot a mate from far away.

Some men had smelt of musky perfumes and dirt, though. It was easier to scent out a mate a long time ago.

* * *

><p>At the sound of a knock of a door, Bella jumped pulling her out of her thoughts. She ran down the stairs, as she smelled the most delicious scent only to be stopped by another knock.<p>

She answered the door to be seen by Jasper. Jasper?

Bella step across the threshold to look around him. What the hell was that scent? Where had it gone? "Did you see someone else out here?"

"Only I." Jasper eyes fixed on Bella wanting her to take notice of him.

Bella sniffed him. "What is that scent on you?"

"Hair products. Have you thought about that spell?" Jasper hoped that she had not gone insane. She had already sniffed him as if she had turned into a dog.

Looking around trying to figure out if that scent was Jasper or someone close, Bella found no one outside wondering around within her sight. "Yes. Come. I will not attack you. I promise."

He nodded preying that she was the only Volurti member that could smell like an appetizing treat. "Carlisle has warned me." Jasper followed her inside as she found a place to sit down knowing only what Carlisle had told him about her.

"My powers never slip like that. I normally use my powers slowly over time on my missions. I didn't mean to disrespect you." They normally obey her. Since, when was she going to need to retrain herself? Bella was not a newborn. She had no idea why her powers went rogue.

"What is this power of yours?" Jasper's hand went to the small of her back effectively making him wonder what his hand was doing there.

Straitening her back at his touch, "I can make someone think they are in love with me. I also have a power to shut others out as well as to help others shut everyone else out."

"You have used your power over me." Jasper wondered why she would choose to use him. He knew Maria had used him but Bella belonged to Volurti. He saw no immediate need for himself in her life.

"I do not know why I would use that power on you. I use my power to keep others out. I have many friends; I do not need some man falling all over me. I had planned to actively search for my mate after I leave here."

"Your enthusiasm for finding a mate has clearly landed on me."

"You must have felt my emotions."

"You know of my power?"

"And, Alice's and Edward's as well." She smiled sweetly at him. "I will find a cure. My first guess is talking to a voodoo priestess. Most witches these days deal in love potions, health, and luck."

Jasper though that she might disfigure him with all those potions and spells. "Or, I could start growing warts on my nose."

"An improvement, I am sure." Bella looks down at the floor wondering why she felt as if the room had disappeared leaving Jasper and her to be the only ones in the room.

Jasper headed her, her homework as if he was trained to meet her needs. "I brought you your homework." He cursed himself for sounding like her servant. What had he expected a gentle pat on the head?

Jasper wanted to pout but instead he sent enough lust her way that if she was human Bella would have fallen over.

The next thing Bella knew a wave of lust hit her body. She gripped onto her furniture to keep from falling over.

Bella slammed him out of her thoughts completely. That attack had come as a surprise.

Jasper felt panicked when he could not feel her but he decided that it must be her power over him. "Bella? I can see you but I can't feel you. Bella. Bella." He almost hit himself for being such an idiot.

Bella held onto his shoulders noticing that he was looking a little crazy. "I will get find a cure." She looked up witches on her cell phone. The search lead her to all different on-line adds. "Here are some orbs, crystals, jewelry, and lots of herbs."

"Don't shut me out." Jasper wanted to hit himself in the teeth with a hammer to get him to shut up.

Bella hurried up with her order. "I need you to stay with your family. You will be safe there. I will order some of these packages first class."

Blinking as if he had been placed in darkness. "Let me feel something."

"I just need to push enter. My credit card information is almost done."

Jasper wants to throw that phone away. "Put it away. I want to make you feel what I am feeling."

Bella could feel the need of her body wanting to sit on his lap naked. "I am feeling it. I do not know why. There must be something wrong with my powers. I normally can feel when they are working but I have never felt my own power before."

In one swift motion, he pulls her onto his lap. "Eep." She can't help herself. She leans back into him. "How are you doing that? My powers have shut you out."

"Let me help you." He purred. Moving faster than her mind could process, Jasper pressed her up against the cleanest part of the wall. "I can help you with oh so many things." Sensing her moment of weakness, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"Jasper. I must find a cure." For what? What cure?

"Shh. Let me help you."

Bella was latterly in a daze. She wanted Jasper to do something. It was getting so tough to resist him. "Jasper. Fight it. You must."

He was licking the spot where she he had bit her which was driving her mad. Jasper thought she could use some teasing but he found that some type of spell trapped him. "I can't."

He smelled amazing to her as pressed her down on her bed. "Wait. Stop."

He stops wondering if there was something wrong with him. Just like that, he stops. "Bella. I could not stop. I tried."

"I was not using my powers." She claims his lips for own. "We will think of a cure, later."

Both become slaves to their own passions as they sexually explore each other's bodies. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, they will find a cure.

* * *

><p>Review please. I need some rational reviews.<p> 


	19. After Sex Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is a Jasper/Bella pairing. Relax Edward lovers. He is not evil in this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: After Sex Talk<p>

* * *

><p>Bella enjoyed sex with Jasper but he was not very revealing to her. She wondered if there was something wrong with her. Her body had never upset any of her bed-partners enough for them to keep their shirts on.<p>

That scent he had was intoxicating. She could not help but nuzzle up to him to get a better whiff even though he was inside her. Sex was not enough for her.

Then, it happened. "Your scent." She jumped off the bed. She pulled on her jeans then quickly pulled on her clothes. "I know where I have smelt you before."

"I thought you wanted to do this a little longer." Jasper quickly put on his pants so that she would not see any scars. He wanted sex when he could get it. Bella appeared to be willing enough.

"I want to. I know your scent. I don't know you but I know your scent."

"We are vampires having sex. It happens. I am sure…" Jasper started to explain about how the scents of their bodies are stronger when they were having sex.

"No. I did something stupid a long time ago to you. I thought it was funny at the time. I just realized it was you."

Hell, woman. Jasper thought to himself. He wanted more sex. He wanted it, now. Why was she dragging up the past? He wanted sex. "Did you hurt me?"

"No. Promise not to get mad. It was a very long time ago. It was only one time.'' Bella doubted that he would tried to hurt her for what happened years ago. No one had died.

"What is it and I will tell you." No sex. Jasper looked down at his penis. He wanted to apologize to it but he would have to later.

"If it makes you feel better I was so distracted by you scent that I hit a tree." She wondered if that could be taken into consideration.

Bella backed up feeling a little intoxicated by his scent. That was the scent. Why had she not gone back to investigate?

Maybe, he would get more sex if he played alone with her. "It might help if I knew who you were."

She thought about him being hit by a fish then walked down the stairs to find her phone. He followed her wanting to know what she was talking about. "I hit you with some fish from a bucket. Then, you yelled at me."

Jasper tried to remember being hit by fish. Had that happened? Why was she hitting him with fish? It had nothing to do with sex. What the hell was she babbling on about? "Are you sure that was me?"

"You where dressed in a uniform but you carry the same scent." Oh, yeah that scent. Wow.

There was so many years that had passed that he was not sure if he remembered them all so clearly as she had remembered them. The woman was trying to keep him from getting off. Why must she be so mean to him?

He watched as she picked up her phone in order to check her messages. She had set down to look at them.

Bella tried to tell herself that their first meeting had not mattered. It only mattered to her.

Message

Unknown: We have your human: vampire. Either you will come to Le Push or your human will die. You have until 5:00 pm. Choose wisely, Vampire. Search near the ocean for us.

Bella reread the message. Why had someone taken her human? "Someone has Charlie. I have to go."

"Where?" Jasper looked down again at his penis. Sorry, he told it. He almost wanted to cry. How could she be so cruel?

"La Push near the ocean. I can't let anything happen to him." Charlie was her human. She wanted to keep him for herself.

They could not go near that place. "You can't go there."

"I have to."

He could tell that she was panicked but she was not letting him feel that sort of emotion she had until now. That made him get a better gage on her scent. If he could control her, he would be able to find some sexual release.

That scent. He remembered. He was in the south training newborns until a woman ran passed him laughing at them. Jasper growled at the idiot that dared attack his camp then he was hit by a fish.

In shock, he called out to the woman but she kept going. Looking down, he found several fish on the floor.

The newborns had been in shock as to what to do in that situation. "Yu'll smell like a skunk in heat. Get washed up. Move it!" Even though many had not washed up for a while, the dead fish smell would have alerted other vampires to them.

He stared at her for a second, "Where you on the side of the North?" Then, he knew that would not get him laid.

"No." She was only messing around with Heidi. They had seemed to have always been friends.

It was fun to attack any vampire or human that tried to get near the slaves. The slaves never tasted as good as their masters. So, after the second one she stopped eating them. They made excellent bait even if they had not known she was there. She loved the songs they song. Who would not? The songs kept her sane on nights when she was not with any of her so-called friends.

Plus, if anyone came looking for them … hey … free meal. Good music and food to go with it. Who could ask for anything more?

There was always the free dog. She loved dogs. They were always so loyal. She had so many to keep her company back then. Not good to eat but they were fun to hunt with if she ever went 'slumming' for dear.

"Then, why attack us?" Jasper felt as if he was never going to get her back in that bed. Why was she bringing up the past? The woman needed to get back up those stairs.

"I was only playing." Playing. Was that it? Yes. That was it.

"Why?" Why had she not stayed? He would have fucked her right in front of the newborns. Maria would have been angry but who cares?

Who cares? Maria was everything to him. Why would he have given up Maria? Why was he thinking that way?

"I just felt like it. I normally fish with my best friend this time we thought it would be funny to throw real fish at vampires." That was it. He had to understand.

"There was no real harm done. If you are feel sorry we can go back upstairs and continue to have sex." There he said it.

Bella looked at her phone for the time. 3:03 pm.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

If any of you have ideas tell me. I need more ideas.

I am not sure how Jasper's accent is supposed to sound. People from the south do not all sound the same. You might hear Yu'll or Ya'll or something that sounds one of them. Both mean 'you all' which translates to 'all of you in your party'.


	20. That Is My Human

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Warning: Spanking, Sex**

Chapter 20: That Is My human

Jasper's mind went straight to gutter. He wanted Bella more than he wanted blood. His instinct had been controlling his mind.

"I should call Charlie. He should be home by now."

Meanwhile, Jasper had found a wooden spoon in the kitchen. "Bella. I think I should teach my little minx a lesson for not staying in bed."

"Jasper?"

Within seconds, Jasper had Bella bent over the couch. Her bare butt was up in air. Jasper raised a spoon up then gently taped her on her ass. Then, he rubbed the spot with his hand in a circular manner.

He then tapped her again with the spoon. His hand rubbed a certain spot in between her legs. "Naughty little minx."

Jasper leaned down pushing her a closer to the couch, as she spread her legs. He gave her a lick between her legs that made her jump. "Eep."

Her legs shook as he tapped her again on the butt with the wooden spoon. Jasper's finger explored her core as he tapped her again on the butt.

His fingers moved in and out of her as she moaned in delight. Then, he tapped her on the butt a few more times.

Bella squirmed as he pulled his fingers out of her only to give her butt a smack. "I don't want you to stop but I must look for the human."

"Human?" His voice softly whispered those words as she leaned into him against her will.

The human had a name. What was it? Charlie? "Charlie."

"What do you want with this human?" Jasper pulled her closer to his chest.

"His is a nice guy. I thought it would be nice to have him around for a little longer." Bella found it hard to talk about anyone else other then Jasper.

Jasper, still coaching her into yet another sexual act said, "Does he know about you?"

"No. I was planning to tell him." Bella decided to inch away from him. Being close to him made her feel dizzy. She wanted to be in control of her body.

Bella called Charlie just to check-in with him. Someone answered, "Hello, we have Charlie. So glad you called us."

Jasper held her other hand as so she would not start to panic as they heard the voice on the other end telling Bella that her human had been captured. Bella clearly cared for the human.

"Who are you?" Bella found herself worrying about a human that would soon expire if she did nothing to stop the person on the phone. She wondered why she never decided to turn him in his sleep. She should have done that. Many vampires do that sort of thing.

Why did she want to tell Charlie about her before she turned him? She could have saved him from being attacked by that person.

The man on the other end of the phone laughed at her. "Never mind. We just want you to hear his screams while he dies."

"No. What do you want?" The man must want something. Anything. As a vampire, she could do something to save her human.

He wanted nothing from her. He only wanted to hear her crying as her father died. "Nothing."

Bella refused to believe the man. Everyone wanted something. "You must want something. Let him go. I will give you what you want."

Jasper held her so that she would not fall over. To him, his mate was in distress.

"You're too late." The man laughed fallowed by a female laugh in the background. Still, Charlie had not been heard.

No. She wanted Charlie back with her. Charlie needed to live a long happy life as a vampire not die as a human. "I will kill you, you sick fucks. Leave him alone."

More laughter came from the other in of the phone. Charlie yelled out as his voice clearly said, "No. Don't hurt my daughter. Leave you alone. Kill me. "

The man whispered into the phone, "Oh, you want to play. Alright. Bring us a human to kill in his place. If you do that you can keep this human." The same woman she heard before taunted the Charlie.

She shook her head back and forth not believing them. "When and where?" Bella in tears wanted Charlie back.

A woman took the phone from the man. Her voice sounded much higher than that of the man. "You would led someone to get killed just for this man?"

"Don't kill him." Bella begged her.

Killing one human never was much fun. They had no one else to play with once the human would died. "A human for a human. I will call you back tonight with the coordinates and the time. Thanks for doing business with us, Miss Swan." They stopped talked as the phone clicked off.

Bella held onto Jasper as if she would fall. "Mate, don't cry. We will get the human back." Gently he kissed her forehead.


	21. Getting Our Bella Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 21: Getting Our Bella Back

* * *

><p>Jasper practically dragged Bella to the Cullen's home. She had been sitting there for a half an hour without saying anything despite Jasper's nagging. She arrived under protest, which made them all the more curious about her plight.<p>

"Bella. You have to tell them so that they can help. I don't want you doing this alone." He pulled her into an embrace as the family watched on.

"Someone took my human." She wrestled lose of Jasper's hold to hand over the notes she took from what the kidnappers said to her. "He is a good man. I was going to keep him. Ask him if he wants to be turned so that I can find him his life mate."

"You're were going to turn him into what we are?" Edward said in horror. "You can't. He should live out his life as a human."

Bella gave Edward a blank stare. Cute, but not very smart. Charlie might never find a human mate for the rest of his life. Bella knew she could give Charlie extra time to find his life mate. "No. I will turn him when I get the chance."

"So, you have it written down. A human for a human. Do you really wish for someone to die in his place?" Edward asked her. How could she be so cruel to another living human being? Oh, she ate humans but he doubted she played with her food.

"We will save both humans. All we have to do is find someone who already knows about vampires." Emmett said this as he nodded thinking that he had just struck genius. Not many vampires thought him smart. Rarely had he had an intelligent thought. However, his mate still loved him.

"Excellent." Alice cried. "The wolves know about us. They stink but they know. We could barrow one of them."

Emmett's chest puffed up with pride. "My idea."

Rosalie kissed him on the cheek, "Yes, I know." She knew that the family she lived in didn't often value his manner of thinking but she wanted him to speak up more often. She disliked it when Edward and Alice would speak in such pressing voices that lead everyone to want to listen to them. "I don't like going near those humans but I want to help."

Esme rubbed Rosalie arm, "Dear, there is only going to be two humans there. Charlie and the one Bella trades. Asking the wolves sounds like a great idea. I am so lucky to have all my children's minds working together for a common goal."

"I will give the wolves a call. No one here wants to see a human get killed." Carlisle wanted to help only after his wife insisted upon it.

They all stared at Bella as if she were to act guilty for killing humans. "It is wrong to turn him." Edward insisted.

"Well, leaving him human is hurting him. That ex-wife of his destroyed his life. She left him a broken man. If they had a kid he would be heartbroken by having her taking his kid away. The Volturi only worked me into their life, as it would have been if they had a child. I know what the research tells me."

"We will get your human back." Esme told Bella as her mate made a call for the Wolves to them get Charlie to safety.

* * *

><p>Jane arrived with Demetri and Heidi to check on Bella. Instead, they tracked some vampires to a home nearby.<p>

They had a human tied up inside. The human looked beaten and bloody.

Suddenly, they had an idea. "If we keep the human, Bella will have to fallow us home."

"We can't do that. She has found her mate."

"I will lose Bella if she leaves us for that mate of her's."

"She can't leave us."

They break down the door ambushing the vampires that took Charlie. "We will kill the human."

"No, we will." Jane, Heidi and Demetri attacked the three vampire in the room.

Victoria, Laurent and James bared their fangs as they were attacked by the Volturi members.

Jane jumped on top of James, delivering a quick strike to the head with the vertical part of her hand. The motion shocked him into a fall on his butt. Still, not done with James she sent a wave of power into her that made him pull his knees into himself. She watched him hallow in pain. Only then did Jane deliver another sharp blow to his head.

"Good, Bitch." Jane giggled at him as he body shivered in pain as he flopped around on the floor begging her not to hurt him. "You amuse me."

Heidi felt a punch to her cheek as Victoria hand connected with her. A second hand, connected with her nose pushing her nose further into her skull. It felt as if her brains had been scrambled in her head.

The floor cracked underneath Heidi making it difficult for her to get not bump her head on the floor.

Victoria pulled Heidi along the floor by the hair. "Taste floor." Victoria bangs Heidi's head on the floor over and over, again. "Show me some brains."

Laurent felt the swift the moment of Demetri but before he could react, Demetri locked his arm around Laurent's leg. Demetri's sent the man sailing though the air as he applied pressure to the leg then sent him flying over him with the extra pressure added to the pushing off of with his legs.

Laurent landed to have Demetri punch passed him as he locked arms with Laurent latterly applying enough pressure attempt to rip the arm right off Laurent. Demetri did not take his arm off though. He punched in the nose then ripped off his other arm.

Jane saw Heidi in pain then she griped James by the back of the head. She sent more pain though him as she sent a skull crushing pain though Victoria's body. "It ends, now."

Heidi walked slowly over to the arm. She picked it up then hit James hard in the shin with it. Then, she slapped Laurent in the face with it. "Here is your arm back."

The three vampires screamed in pain as they pleaded, begged for the pain to end. "Not yet. Heidi tied them all up. Oh, let that one have his arm back."

"Tell us the contact information for the trade." Demetri pulled up a chair to watch despair fill their minds.


	22. Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Charlie<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie had been kidnapped hours ago by 20 something year olds, who apparently didn't know how to kidnap anyone. They should not be in the business of kidnapping people. None of them hurt him.<p>

At first, he thought they might hurt him but they only set him down in a room, gave him a heaping plate of Lasagna to eat, and a bottle of Port to drink. Yes, his kidnappers needed to learn that kidnapping did not have anything to do with having the victim feel like they were in a resort area.

The room was better than that of his rooms at his own home. The only thing that he didn't have was Bella there to enjoy the treatment of his kidnappers. They were very careful with him.

"Great meal." He said to himself wondering what benefits his kidnappers had yet to give him. 'If it is not broken … don't fix it,' he thought to himself. But, he still felt terrible about Bella worrying about him.

As time when on he found that, even his bed felt better than his own. Rich people should kidnap him more often.

Once he awoke, he found a young woman in his room. "My name is Jane. I am a friend of Bella's. She is coming, soon. The kidnappers are taken care of." She looked at the half empty bottle of Port. "Do you even want to leave?"

Jane waved him into another room where the kidnappers were tied up. "What is going on here?"

Demetri pulled out a baseball bat. "You're not good enough for our Bella." He raised the bat up a little then it clapped on the floor. "Bella really likes you."

Heidi gave her best smile showing off her perfect white teeth. "You're going to kill your kidnapers."

"This is a joke." Charlie told them.

"Not a joke but first we will make you a little more comfortable. Demetri. Do the honors." Heidi waved for Demetri to walk slowly over to Charlie.

Charlie took off as fast as he could run for the door but he could not make it to the door. Demetri held him against him. "You're lucky."

Charlie tried to wrestle out of his grasp but the guy was far too strong. "Let me go kid." He struggled until even the kid bit down on his neck. "Let go!"

They could hear his clothing make noises in the struggle, and his keys ringing in his pockets as he lost consciousness. "Bella."

* * *

><p>Victoria, Laurent and James struggled to get out of their bindings there captures had been far too overconfident, so they broke free. So far, their captures were out feeding.<p>

"We have to take him." James knew that if they left the man, they would not have anything to bargain with in the future.

Laurent agreed, "Grab him. We will feed him after he wakes up."

"Let's go to his home. The others will not expect that." James told them as he held onto Charlie. "We will grab a meal from him and track down his home."

"Sure thing." Victoria said as they raced off away from the hide out.

* * *

><p>Victoria tied Charlie down at his home as tight as she could so that he would not hurt himself when he awoke. He awoke quickly as she did up the last knot. "You're safe with us."<p>

Charlie felt the hunger for blood. It overwhelmed him so much that he found it was unbearable to talk.

"Found someone." James excitedly spoke acting as if he needed to be praised for finding a single human out in the wilds of Forks, Washington.

"Bring the human up." Victoria giggles ever so slightly at his antics.

James and Laurent raced up the stairs to see him pulling at his bindings. They forced the unconscious human's arm into Charlie's mouth. His fangs sunk into the human.

They killed the human soon after Charlie had drained him and buried the body in the back yard. There was nowhere else to put the body. None of them planed to turn him in his own home.

"You are safer here than with those other people. We will untie you." They untied him so he was able to sit up.

"Where are they?" Charlie, scared from being attacked remembered the girl who bit him.

"We took you away from them. They are still fallowing us. You are at your home." Victoria had to wonder if he would get them all killed.

Tied up, confused and hungry Charlie tried to break free from his constrains. "My daughter. Have you seen her? Did you kidnapper her, too?"

"No. We kidnapped you but we intended to scare her: get her to know that we are here and not to cross us. Now, everything is out of control." Victoria untied his feet. "We messed up."

Charlie knew he should be upset but he could not help but feel a small amount of compassion for his first captures. They were not the ones that hurt him. They only wanted to scare his daughter. Granted, he wanted to protect his daughter but he knew that they were not deserving of death for their bulling.

Bella should have come to him if she was being bullied. They could have talked over it. Instead, the situation escalated to him not only being kidnapped by the people that first kidnapped him but almost being killed.


	23. But, You Are A Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: But, You Are A Vampire<p>

* * *

><p>Victoria tried to convince Charlie that he was changed into vampire but Charlie was very hard sell. Nothing convinced him. Nothing would convince him.<p>

"For the fourth time. You are a vampire." Victoria was about ready to pull her hair out at the seams. "You drink blood from humans."

Charlie felt sorry for the three of them. They had been playing games. There game backfired on them. Now, they felt like they needed to run away. "I understand you feel that you are in trouble. You have kidnapped a police officer. However, convincing that police officer that he is a vampire is insane."

"You are." James wanted him to believe that fact.

Laurent thought that Charlie would just know about his vampire status upon awaking. "Nothing is going to change what you are. You're a vampire."

"Prove it." Charlie pitied the three of them. Such troubled young men and that woman needed more love from their families. They needed help. Maybe, if they spend some time with their parents that sort of thing would not have happened to them. He wondered if Bella was the same way. He would pay for not being in her life for so many years. She would become like those three.

"We all have tough skin." James flexed his arms.

"And, sharp teeth." Laurent showed off his teeth.

Victoria felt as she was losing a battle with him. "We drink blood. I can't show you but we do."

Charlie scratched his head smirking at them as they tried to prove to him that they were all vampires. "I think my daughter should know that I am a vampire."

"She is one of them. That group of vampire are her friends. Your daughter is a vampire," Victoria said in frustration.

"I know you want to play out some sort of fantasy but this has gone too far. There are real people out there that will seek to hurt you. If they want to harm my daughter I need to warn her." As an adult, with a daughter, he wanted to keep her safe.

James wanted to tare Charlie apart for not listening to them. "They are on her side."

"Bella would not do that." Charlie didn't want to believe that Bella would hurt him.

Laurent thought of another way to convince him. "Walk outside with us."

He fallowed after them only to humor them. "I am outside, what now?"

They all moved into the direct sun light. "You see something different about us?"

"You're sparkling. Some gay club is missing all its gel sparkle make-up or I am sure all of you stop buy in bulk." All Charlie thought was that they needed a mother and father in their lives badly.

They pulled him into the sunlight. "I would like to see you try to stop sparking then." James grasped him by his shirt pulling him close. "This shit is not a joke. We are vampires. Bella is on their side."

"Enough, enough of you three playing around. I am going to call Bella. She is going to come here and we will warn her about those three. You hear me." Their mouths open almost ready to say something. "I am not going to tell your parents but my daughter needs to be informed."

"You have no idea what we are into." Laurent didn't want to call anyone.

Charlie had had enough of their vampire talk. "I am not having Bella get hurt. She is coming here or I will call the police on the three of you."

"Call her." Victoria gave up on him for the moment.

* * *

><p>Charlie called Bella's cell phone number. "Bella, please call me."<p>

She picked up her phone. Then, she hit the talk button. "Charlie?"

"I am at home. I have to talk to you." Charlie had to talk to her.

Bella thankful that he was home said, "I thought you were kidnapped."

"There are some people that kidnapped me but there some other people that want to hurt them. I don't want you to get hurt." He had confirmed about the kidnapping but he wanted her to know that someone might hurt her.

Bella didn't want to let go of Charlie. She wanted to go away with Charlie to start a new life. "I will come home."

"Stay there. We will come to you." Charlie had to see her.

Bella informed the Cullen's that Charlie would be joining them. "Just, be safe."

"One thing, though. They keep saying that they are vampires. Do you know if that is code for anything?" She might know something about that. What if they were in trouble … Bella had to be hiding something from him.

"I will tell you when you get here." She gave them the address to the Cullens' home to him. They agreed to meet as soon, as possible.


	24. Play the Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Play the Game<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie arrived outside the residence of the Cullen's with his new 'friends' behind him. "Now, you three will behave yourselves while I talk to my daughter."<p>

"You're the boss." James informed him.

Victoria poked him in the arm. "You're making this worse."

"I am sorry. Victoria is just a product of a terrible upbringing," Laurent insisted only to receive a glare from Victoria. "We don't talk about it. It makes her angry."

"You're darn right it does." Victoria was about to smack him.

"Children, please. This is not the time to be arguing. Now, apologize."

"No." Victoria's pride was very much hurt by a newborn taking command of the three of them.

"We will talk about this later." Charlie turned, knocked on the door, then waited for the door to be answered.

They had to have seen them outside. Four people muddling around outside must have caused quite the stir.

Carlisle was there to answer the door as he just arrived back home from working long hours at the hospital. "Charlie? You're a vampire?"

Charlie shook his head. "You're playing the game, too? I can't believe a doctor is playing this vampire game." He turned to look at the three. Then, he turned back. "It seems that the three children that I brought here are playing the same game. May I see Bella?"

Bella walked over to door, noticed Charlie, and said, "You're a vampire?"

"I can't believe you are playing the game, too. I have something to tell you about this three."

Esme gave him a warm smile. "Do come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Don't mention it dear," Esme answered.

Charlie waved at his 'friends' to fallow him. As he did, he took a place on the couch. They took their places on the furniture as well. "Bella. I was surprised to see you playing such a childish game but I will not stand in the way of you playing it."

"What has happened to you?"

"Let me explain. It seems that these three tried to bully you by kidnapping me. They were very pleasant. I suspect they only wanted to get to you. However, there are other children who were impressively strong tied that them up, and attacked me. They might be coming to hurt you."

"Do you know why?"

"I think it has something to do with this vampire game. It is dangerous."

Bella did not know how to tell him that he was a vampire. He certainly was in denial. "Ah, dad. I wanted to introduce you to Jasper. He is a boy at my school. I wanted to tell you about him we are dating.

"I need to tell you about safe sex."

"Dad!" Why did he feel the need to talk about sex at all.

"No. I know you know how babies are born, Bella. I am not blind to the fact that these days' children will have sex in a relationship. I want you to be safe."

She put her hand over her face. "I know."

"I think that you should be on the pill. It is for your own safety. You are too young to have a child at your age."

In defeat she said, "Yes, father."

Victoria stared at them in disbelief. "I can't believe this. Everyone of us are vampires. We are not playing a game."

Rosalie grinned, "The poor dear must be homesick maybe she just needs a spot of tea."

"I most definably will not …" Victoria protested.

Charlie interrupted her. "You will act your age not some two year old whom needs a diaper change."

Victoria folded her arms in front of her chest. "I will but I will not like it."

"That a girl." Charlie patted her on the arm. Then, he gave a tentative smile as he talked to Carlisle. "I don't think they are bad children, just misguided. I would not wish to be a teenager ever again. It must be harder these days."

"So, you don't believe in vampires?" Carlisle asked him.

"You're playing the game, too?"

"I acknowledge my children's dreams. Is it so hard to play the game?" Carlisle had a much more laissez-faire attitude toward parenting.

Charlie wondered if being strict with Bella on such a silly issue would come back to bite him in the butt, later. If she wanted to role-play being a vampire, he should at least try to accommodate her. However, those children he brought with him took the game far too seriously. "I want to become closer to my daughter."

"Well there you go. Play the game if only to become closer to Bella. All is settled." Esme decided that everything had been worked-out. There was no more argument.


	25. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: The Truth<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie didn't want to play the vampire game but he doubted that the Cullens have much to do with the other 'vampires' in the game. Some people needed to stop taking live action role playing games too seriously. Somehow, the other players in the game had stunts in place to throw him around. They might have even had trick walls in place, fake fangs, and magic trick in place.<p>

The game had to been something that they played often with few new players. They must have thought he would have been briefed on the rules of the game so that he would not get hurt. Charlie rationalized the situation down to every last detail. Sure, the stunts hurt but they could have cause him his life. Why hadn't they done just that? His answer had much more to do with trick props then actual stone and brick to land on. Any wood must have been marked. Why had he not looked where he landed?

Feeling so much like a tool, Charlie knew that the kids must have planned out everything for that weekend. Bella must have wanted him to play. She didn't spend time with him fishing the week before. That must have been her way of doing something as father and daughter. It could be sort of like a paint ball tournament. The paint ball things hurt but the burses wore off. The fangs did hurt a little but he didn't think that anyone was able to brief him on getting caught by the enemy.

That had to be it. Charlie laughed to himself. "This game is not for me." He walked over to Bella. "I don't understand this live action games of yours. I never spend this much time into playing games as a boy."

Bella knew that all that was not a game. Humans always rationalized the existence of vampires. "We are not playing a game."

Charlie pointed at her then winked. "You rally had me going there little girl. I didn't see all the trick walls put in. This game must take forever to plan. I will play but in the future give your old father a head's up." He laughed at her. "So, I see you have taken a liking to one of the Cullen's boys. Jasper is it?"

"You noticed."

"Yes, they always seem to be nice young men. I thought you might go for a more dangerous type. You proved me wrong." Charlie laughed, "I will play for today. No more stunts. I am not as young as I use to be. Tell your friends, too."

"Ok, dad." Bella wanted to bang her head on the wall. She knew she was not getting through to him.

Charlie went over to those 'kids' sitting on the couch.

Bella watched as he talked to them about clues in the game as she heard a knock on the door. The door was answered by the oldest Cullens. But, who was behind the door was not to be expected.

Jane stood there in the doorway starring right passed the oldest Cullens right at Bella. "Bella it seems we should talk back at our home."

"I am not going anywhere." Bella answered.

"Aren't you? I can't allow you to stay with Jasper."

"He is my lifemate. I will not allow anyone to tell me that I must leave him."

Heidi shook her head. "Marcus will not allow you to have a lifemate. He is the one that had your memories of Jasper removed. Remember long ago? We fished and you decided to throw real fish at the newborns? Jasper chased you after that had happened. I know you don't remember the month to pass. You brought him back with you. I told you not to but you would not have it. The both of you where too happy to listen to me."

Demetri nodded, "You even started to sing. I had never heard you sing before nor since that time. They will not let you remember until Marcus has his lifemate. That is what they told you."

"But, I remember a scent. That was Jasper. I know it, now. I will not let myself forget him." Bella told them.

"Then, find Marcus's lifemate. He will give you your memories back." Jane held Bella's hand. "This is the way things are supposed to be Bella."

"I can't keep searching. He is my other half." Bella told Jane.

"I would be saying the same, Bella. You know it is true. You have been my dear friend for years. I have seen something missing in you. Didn't you ever wonder why you searched so diligently to find Marcus a mate?"

"I thought he was opening up to me. Trying to be my friend. He was lonely for a mate and wanted to reach out for support."

"Bella. Have they ever done that?" Jane let go of her hand.

"No. It hurts that they would do that to me. I had so much and they took it all away."

Jane walked up to her, clung to her. "If this is what you want, my dear friend, I will stay with you to protect your union." She let go than turned to her friends. "You two must return. Tell the council what happened here. I am staying."

Demetri shook his head. "No. I will stay. We will stay with you."

Bella wanted to tell them all to go but she knew they would not leave her side.


	26. What Jane Has To Say

Disclaimer: I do not own Twillight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: What Jane Has to Say<p>

* * *

><p>Bella looked all though the Cullen's home. "Where is Charlie?"<p>

Jane held onto her arm. "I have something to tell you."

Bella cared very much for her friend. Sometimes, Jane had been her only friend. The two would stay up and talk about their plans for the future for hours on end. "You know. Tell me."

Jane did not want to tell her. They had been friends for a long time. Most vampires did not like to be near her but Bella had befriended her for some reason. "Charlie was meant to go with us back to the Voliri."

That made no since. How could Charlie, an average police officer, have any reason for going with the Valori? "Jane, I don't believe you."

"I know you think you know how you may have met Jasper but most of the memories where taken from you. You told me that you met him while pranking some young vampire. That much is true. What you didn't know was that Jasper fallowed you. He found you upside down in that tree. That was where you both shared your first kiss. Then, he helped you down. The both of you ran away together. The Voltiri tried to find both of you but you came to us. You where so happy. But, Marcus became jealous. He told you to stop. Stop being happy. Then, he had both of your memberies errased until you found a human for him to be his lifemate. If he could not be happy, you could not be happy."

"What about Charlie?" Charlie could not survive in the vampire world.

"Years later, a vampire came to us with a tale to tell that told Marcus that you would want to keep the human that would be his life mate. So, when you found Charlie ... he knew Charlie was his life mate."

The others watched on in shock. How could that have happened? Most of them knew that Marcus wanted to find a new love but to take away Charlie like that was brutal. Bella cared about Charlie, so much.

"I cared about Marcus. I looked all over the world for his life mate. I could have looked with Jasper. He didn't have to watch me being happy." Bella loved Marcus but didn't know his extent of jealousy. How could Marcus leave her without a mate?

"I know you still care about Marcus." Jane knew how much Bella looked up the other vampire. She also knew that Bella thought of him as very wise and honest. What would Bella think of him, now?

"I hate that I do. I wanted him to be happy for so long." How could he do that to her? She saw the caring in his eyes. The caring for her. He should have been happy for her.

Jane stretched out her hand to touch Bella's shoulder but Bella pulled her into a hug. "Bella, you know I do not display affection in public." She wanted to hold Bella, too. Jane wanted to know what it was like to be held but it felt alien to her expectantly when others were watching her.

"Jane, I still want you to stay with me. I can look for a life mate for you." Or, that might just be what Bella told herself. She not only wanted to find a life mate for the vampire but she wanted a her best friend to stay with her.

Jane pointed to herself. "Look at me. Someone like me does not have a life mate." It was true that she had not detected a life mate in all her years.

"Maybe, and maybe not. Besides, it will give me something to do." There had to be someone out there for Jane. There had to be at least someone to love her. Someone to care about her. Someone who would not use Jane's power to their own end that loved her.

Jane didn't see why she should continue to be unhappy. "I will. I will take this step."

"Now, that I know that Charlie is safe. Jasper and I can start our life together. And, you will be happy, too." Bella knew that she would not make another trip to the place she once called home. She was lucky to have Jasper but Bella would not risk their jealously, again. She had her happy ending.

Jasper held onto Bella telling her that he loved her. Everything would be fine. They found each other.

Bella held onto him, not wanting to let him go. No one would rip them apart ever again.

Now, all she would have to would be to help Jane find her mate.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

This story is finally over. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews.

I struggled with how to end the story. However, I wanted everyone to have a happy ending. I think this ending worked out for everyone.


End file.
